Give in to Us
by dsrtchck
Summary: Bella saves Edward in Italy; at least she tries to. When Bella is brought into the Volturi throne room, five vampires make some unusual claims on Bella that she just can't believe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with the series.

A/N: I don't re-read what I write after I've written it. I just use spell check and then call it done. So there are probably lots of mistakes; I apologize in advance for all of them.

Okay, just to make sure everything is clear, I want to explain the pairing and whatnot. It is a Bella/Jane/Heidi where in the beginning Jane and Heidi are more friends with benefits that escalates to being mates when Bella comes into the equation. There are no Volturi kings, only queens who will have a maternal bond with Bella. So Bella is like their adopted daughter and they will, eventually, be like her adopted mothers.

And as normal, I hate Edward. I think he's stupid. And really annoying.

* * *

I had just managed to get to Edward in time. I had barely managed to keep him out of the sun. To have his arms around me again was all I had wanted for a long time. I had hoped once I had his arms around me we could go home and forget he had ever left in the first place. I'd hoped we could continue from where we had left off. It would be like nothing had never happened between us. But before we could leave, two vampires stopped us from leaving us. I knew instantly, before I could even see them, nothing good could happen from them appearing. I could tell just from the way Edward tensed up and pushed me slightly behind him in a protective manner.

"Felix. Demetri." Edward said in a tense greeting just as the two men moved away from the shadows so I could actually see them. "I am sorry for wasting your time. We will be on our way home now and you no longer need to be bothered by me." Edward said, his voice sounding like he was straining to sound polite.

"Your presence is required in the throne room." One of the men said.

"I no longer require your services." Edward said through clenched teeth. "Please give my apologies but I'm afraid I must be going home."

"Not before you are given permission." The other man said, sounding just on the side on arrogant.

"I don't believe I need permission to leave." Edward's voice now had a hint of a growl to it.

"You may think you don't, but we all know your human does." The first man said.

"But only if you want her to leave alive." The second added with a chuckle. "I really don't see how she could have put you through so much trouble."

"No harm will come to Bella." Edward nearly yelled, still conscious of the unsuspecting humans that were still enjoying the festivities not too far away.

I gripped Edward's arm, the arm that had pushed me behind him, as I started to realize that we were in a lot more danger than I had originally thought. I wasn't entirely sure how many Volturi there were but from all the warnings I had heard about them from Edward, I would have to assume they were definitely a force to be reckoned with.

"Then do what we say."

Both of the Volturi guards growled in warning and Edward growled in response. Edward took a step forward while pushing me just slightly further behind him. The guards shifted their positions to what seemed like a near defensive stance. Edward crouched just a little and looked like he was preparing to attack. As much faith I had in Edward and no matter how much I loved, I just didn't think he would win in a fight against these two guards. Especially since we were on their front door step.

"Boys, it's not polite to fight in front of women." Alice said as she turned a corner. She was wrapped head to toe in what barely counted as fashionable clothes but worked very well to conceal her skin from the sun and from any wayward human glimpse. "Felix." Alice greeted with a nod of her head as she walked up to me and Edward to stand in between us, as another barrier between me and the Volturi guards. Felix nodded back at Alice in a polite greeting. "Demetri." Alice nodded in greeting to the other guard and Demetri responded in kind.

"Regardless of if it's polite or not, all three of you are required to meet with the queens." Demetri gruffly said.

"I would rather not waste their time and just be on our way." Edward said. "I assure you that the Volturi would never hear about us again." Before either Felix or Demetri could respond, Edward hissed out someone's name. "Jane."

"The queen's want to know why it is taking so long." A woman that I thought was smaller than Alice said as she walked from the shadows behind Felix and Demetri to stand next to them.

The petite woman had blonde hair that was tied up in a tight bun. She was dressed conservatively but so were Felix and Demetri. Jane's clothes didn't match the century at all and for some reason that seemed just like her. What really stood out to me though, were her eyes. Her eyes were the blood red eyes of a killer. She had eyes of someone that killed humans and wasn't very bothered by it. Her eyes held a dangerous glint in them that for whatever reason, I was captivated by them. But at the same time, I knew from all that Edward had told me about the vampires with red eyes, it would be wise for me to keep my distance.

"As I was saying, your services are no longer needed." Edward repeated, a growl more prominent in his voice.

"Regardless of what you want, all _three_ of you are to follow us as your presence is required by the queens." Jane said, her eyes never straying from mine. I knew I should be terrified that I seemed to have Jane's undivided attention but there was a part of me that didn't mind; that was what truly scared me.

"Fine." Edward said with a growl as he pulled me forward to stand next to him and then pulled me tighter against him.

I swore Jane hissed as she moved to the side so that Edward, Alice and me could follow Demetri and Felix into the shadows. Edward gripped me harder than he normally did as we walked down the corridor.

"What did she mean by queens?" I asked as we walked in what I, and probably all the other humans did as well, thought was an abandoned corridor.

"The Volturi are ruled by three self-proclaimed queens." Edward said and I thought I heard a hiss from behind us, from Jane.

"Then who were those three men from the painting?" I asked Edward.

"Old friends of Carlisle." Edward answered and I knew there was a lot he wasn't saying. I was going to have to try and remember to ask him what he wasn't saying when we had some privacy where super hearing vampires couldn't listen in.

After a series of stairs and long hallways, we eventually made it to a reception area where there was a human working as a receptionist. There weren't any other vampires around except for the three guards that had walked with us and the two vegetarian vampires that I trusted to keep me safe in such a dangerous place. If I thought I stood whenever I had gone over to the Cullen's house as the only human, the receptionist stood out even more.

"Does she know?" I whispered as we walked passed her.

"Yes." Edward whispered back, not needing me to explain on what I meant.

We walked towards a set of large double doors that were ornately decorated. Just looking at the doors and knowing that I was in the Volturi castle, I had a feeling that the room I was about to walk into would be where some very old and very strong people showcased their power on a daily basis.

Felix and Demetri opened a door each and Jane moved from behind us and at vampire speed was in front of what I could only assume were the queens. They were sitting on thrones, they had to be the queens that apparently demanded us to be here. Jane was in front of the middle woman and the other two queens seemed to be intently staring at whatever was going on between the two.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Edward as he tightened his grip around me, causing me to wince just slightly.

"It doesn't matter." Edward said with a growl. There was a giant hint of disgust in his voice and I wasn't sure what to think about that.

"Be careful Edward." Alice warned. If she had to warn him out loud, that made me think that Edward was too focused on what he was hearing.

The middle queen nodded and then shared a look with the other two queens that I couldn't even pretend to interpret. Once dismissed, Jane moved to the side and stood next to a vampire I hadn't seen before but he looked a lot like Jane. The middle queen stood and finally all three queens looked at us. The middle queen had her mouth open like she was about to talk but paused as she looked at the three of us. Edward started to growl just barely loud enough for me to hear and it made me nervous because apparently whatever this woman was thinking, Edward really didn't like it. It made me think that perhaps we weren't going to be able to somehow talk our way back home; even if we did have Alice's visions on our side.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise." The woman said with a wide grin that made me nervous.

"I'm sorry that we have wasted your time Sulpicia." Edward said, talking for the three of us. "But it was a mistake to come here; a simple misunderstanding. We would be happy to leave and made sure you never hear about us again."

"Well, as I'm sure you are aware young Cullen, there have been some recent developments that need exploring." Sulpicia said with a smile.

"I don't believe that's necessary." Edward said, earning a glare from all three of the queens.

"You can't seriously be that dense boy." Another blonde queen said with a sneer.

"Coming here was a mistake." Edward said. "I thought my mate, my Bella, was dead. She isn't. Now I would like us to go home and continue where we left off." Edward pleaded and I felt my heart swell. That was all I had wanted for the last several months as well. I just wanted us to continue from where we had left off and have everything be perfect again.

"I don't think so Edward." Sulpicia said with a grin that made me nervous. "You came here asking for a favor and when we denied you, you went off and attempted to make us do what you wanted." The blonde said with a frown.

"Did you really think you would be able to manipulate us to do your bidding?" The second blonde said. She was the only one of the queens not wearing a dress and it made me think she was more of the fighter amongst the three queens. I hoped Edward was careful not to make her mad enough to attack because even with Edward's gift, I wasn't sure he would win.

"That wasn't my intent Athenodora." Edward said in a reassuring tone. "I'm sorry it looked that way. But now, all we would like to do is leave in peace."

"You broke the law." Said the single brunette queen in a calm voice that made me think she rarely got upset, if ever. "You must face the consequences."

"No law was broken." Edward quickly assured and I could see Alice close her eyes. She must have seen something but Edward didn't seem to have taken notice. He was too focused on what he was saying and probably focused on listening to the thoughts of the queens. "Bella stopped me before I was in the sun and before anyone even saw me."

"That may be true." Sulpicia agreed. But she still had a smirk on her face that made me nervous. "But I'm afraid that wasn't what Didyme was talking about."

I gave both Alice and Edward a worried look because I knew exactly what she was talking about. Edward had made it clear from the beginning that he was breaking the biggest rule vampires had: he told a human about vampires. Edward had never said what would happen if the Volturi found out that his family had told me about them; he just said it was very bad.

"We didn't tell her anything." Edward said, though I could hear just a hint of nervousness in his voice. "She figured it out."

"Smart girl." Didyme said. I was sure I didn't hear correctly, but I thought I heard pride in her tone. But that wasn't possible.

"You know the punishment is death." Sulpicia said and then tilted her head slightly to the side as if she was considering something. "But I am curious." Sulpicia walked towards me and Edward tightened his grip around my waist once again but I managed not to show any discomfort. At least I thought I had, but the disapproving look Sulpicia gave Edward's arm before Edward loosened it said otherwise. "What is your side of the story?" Sulpicia asked as she held her hand out towards me.

I wasn't sure what she wanted to do but after a nod from Alice, I took a couple steps away from Edward and took Sulpicia's hand.

The ancient vampire grasped both my hands in hers and leaned just slightly towards me as she closed her eyes. It was like she was listening intently for something. Whatever it was that she was listening for, she didn't seem to hear it because she slowly opened her eyes and frowned at me.

"Amazing." Sulpicia said with a grin and an awed look on her face. "As a mere human, you can block me." I couldn't stop a confused look from overcoming my face. I assumed she and the other two queens had some sort of gifts as they were the leaders of all the vampires. But I had never bothered to ask and I truly didn't know. "Ah, you don't know. With just a touch, I can read a person's every thought they have ever had." Sulpicia explained and that worried me slightly. Even though I wouldn't mind Edward getting a glimpse into my head, I liked my privacy. That included privacy against a vampire queen that probably wanted me dead for knowing their secret. "But you my dear, are completely silent to me." She added with a grin and I couldn't but be a little proud of myself that I was able to unconsciously block her. "I wonder if she -"

Whatever Sulpicia was about to say was cut off by Edward roaring behind me.

"You will not dare." Edward roared as he pushed me behind him and into Alice and seemed to move to attack Sulpicia. As much as I was flattered that he would do that, I was more worried that he did that. I could only imagine what the repercussions will be.

Edward hadn't gotten close to Sulpicia before he fell and screamed in pain. Before I could even really comprehend what was going on, Edward was no longer screaming and Sulpicia had moved so that she had her hand around Edward's throat. From the cracks I could see forming, she seemed intent to hurt him.

"You really are an arrogant fool." Sulpicia spat at Edward. "Felix, Demetri, make sure he's comfortable." She said with a sneer as she violently pushed Edward away from her and right into Felix who had no problem holding onto Edward and dragging him away from the room.

Sulpicia had done more damage than I had originally though because as Edward was dragged away, I saw Edward's throat and it looked completely damaged. I hadn't even heard him get hurt. Alice had to place her hand on my arm when I tried to go to Edward so that I could see exactly how hurt he was and to make sure that he would be okay.

"Heidi, show our guests to a room while we decide what to do." Didyme said and for a moment I didn't know who she was talking to.

From the same doors that we had walked into the room through and the one that Edward was dragged out of, a tall brunette strutted into the room. It was clear from just the two feet I saw her take that she had no shortage of confidence and I couldn't help but compare her to Emmett. She paused just inside the door to look to see who she was taking. When our eyes met, I saw her take on what could only be a seductive smirk and I couldn't help but shrink back into Alice. The smirk Heidi gave me, made me feel more like prey than I had ever felt when amongst vampires. Even when I was getting tossed around by James.

"Well now, we should have expected this." Didyme said as she stood from her seat and moved towards us. Athenodora also stood from her seat and moved at a more sedate pace towards us but she seemed to move more out of curiosity than out of the determination Didyme had. "Heidi, come here."

Heidi moved towards Didyme and Sulpicia and the brunette queen gave a look to Sulpicia which prompted the blonde queen to take Heidi's and Didyme's hand. Nearly instantly after Sulpicia had touched them, she laughed and clapped her hands. She looked towards me and Alice and gave a wide smile.

"What an interesting turn of events." Sulpicia said, excitement written all over her face. "Alec, show Alice and Bella to a room please."

The boy that was standing next to Jane nodded his head once and started walking towards a door that was behind the thrones. I didn't hear anything said to us, but Alice gently started to lead us towards Alec and out the only other door in the room. I stayed quiet as Alec lead us towards whatever room we were going to be placed in and I was sure I was supposed to not talk because not even Alice was saying anything.

Alec lead us to a plain, non-descript room that didn't seem too far away from the throne room we were in. The room seemed like an ancient waiting room because all there was in it were a few chairs, an end table and a tall bookshelf stuffed with books. Once Alice and I were in the room, Alec promptly left the room without a word. Alice sat on one of the chairs and motioned for me to sit on the other one.

"He's still within hearing range." Alice said as I sat down.

"What's going to happen to us Alice?" I asked, not caring about Alice's warning. I was more than used to having vampires always hearing everything I had to say. As far as I was concerned, I didn't have anything to hide from them. The only thing I would have wanted to hide was the fact that I knew they were vampires and they already knew I knew that.

"I really don't know." Alice said as she seemed to stare off into space but I knew she was either looking through her visions to find something useful or she was trying to force a vision.

"Do you know what's going to happen with Edward?" I nervously asked. Sulpicia had mentioned death as a punishment, I didn't want that to happen to Edward. I came to Italy to prevent that very thing from happening.

"I don't." Alice said with a sympathetic look. "They haven't decided anything, they must just be talking. I think they may wait to make a decision until the last moment so that I can't see what will happen."

If anyone could avoid Alice's visions, especially since they would all know how Alice's vision's worked after Sulpicia read all of Edward's thoughts, it would be the Volturi. If they didn't want Alice to have a vision about something they decided, they could avoid having her see it.

"What do you know?" I asked with a bit of hopelessness in my tone.

"I know that you are for a lot of changes Bella." Alice said with a sad smile. "I'm so sorry but I'm more than sure things will work out in the end."

Why didn't that reassure me?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with the series.

A/N: I don't re-read what I write after I've written it. I just use spell check and then call it done. So there are probably lots of mistakes; I apologize in advance for all of them.

* * *

Alice told me the names and gifts of the Volturi queens and the main guard while we waited. I learned that Didyme could read bonds between people and could make anyone around her happy. Athenodora is believed to be a gifts strategist. Heidi could 'compel' people do what she wanted them to; her intense beauty, that put Rosalie's beauty to shame, helped her to do that. Jane could give the illusion of pain to one person at a time. Alec, her twin, could take away a person's senses and could affect more than one person at a time. Felix has a lot of strength, like Emmett. Demetri was a tracker. I learned there were a lot of other vampires living in the castle, and most had gifts. But it was the ones she listed that were part of the main group in the Volturi and the ones I would be probably ever meet.

I learned that the three queens were mates and had been together for thousands of years, nearly three. Apparently Athenodora was the oldest, much older than the other two queens who were both a little over three thousand but I wasn't sure how much was a little, and no one knew for sure how old she was, only that she was probably the oldest living vampire. I thought that was a bit of a stretch and Alice agreed with me but she was sure that Athenodora was very old and the biggest threat of the queens because the older a vampire got, the stronger they were. That could be both amazing and frightening depending on a person's point of view.

I wasn't sure how long we were going to be kept in the room but I was thankful the room wasn't bad. It was bland but from what I had heard about the Volturi, it definitely could have been worse. Thinking that though, it lead to me wondering about that picture of Carlisle's. I didn't understand why I was told that those three men were the Volturi leaders when the real Volturi's leaders were very much female.

"Why did Edward tell me the Volturi rulers were those three guys?" I asked, trying my best to keep my mind moving so that I wouldn't think about what may or may not be happening to Edward. I was worried that he was being hurt and there was nothing I or Alice could do about it.

Alice sighed and for a moment, she looked exhausted; even though I knew that wasn't possible for the tiny vampire. She was closest to me and Edward both, so I knew she knew the answer. It was only a matter of how much she was willing to tell me.

"I know that both Edward and Carlisle liked those in the painting, they were good friends from what I know; Carlisle and those men were, Edward only liked them based off of what Carlisle had shared with him." Alice explained with a scrunched face, which made me believe she was either thinking of what was okay with telling me and what Edward may not want me to know. Edward was always careful of what he shared with me so that I wouldn't get hurt and liked to have Alice cooperate with what he wanted and did not want me to know. "The only reason I could think of that would make him tell you that those men were the rulers would be because he may have wanted it to be true."

"Edward wanted those men to be the rulers?" If he didn't know who those men were, why would he prefer them over the women?

"He would have liked them to, I think." Alice said, a bit hesitantly. She was probably worried about what the Volturi would think of someone wanting other people to be in charge. "But from what I know, Carlisle was only friends with them. He had nothing to do with them attempting to overthrow the queens. I believe he actually didn't approve of it."

"The painting was of some place inside the castle. Were they friends of the Volturi and then tried to overthrow them?" I asked. This conversation was a very good distraction from thinking of how hurt Edward might be.

"Those three men, if you're talking about who I think you are, came here asking for help in dealing with a possible newborn problem." Heidi said as she and Jane walked into the room after practically throwing the door open, making me jump from the unexpectedness. I would have thought Alice would have warned me that they were coming. But looking at Alice, it seemed she was caught off guard as well and that worried me. "When the queens sent some of the guard to deal with the supposed newborn problem, which there was none, they attacked." Heidi said with a smirk.

"They greatly underestimated the loyalty of the guard and of our queens' power." Jane said, also with a smirk. But unlike Heidi's smirk that seemed more playful than anything, Jane's smirk made me feel nervous. It was a predator's smirk. "Their revolt didn't last an hour. It's a shame I wasn't there to help kill them and their supporters."

"That's what you get for being the queens prized guard; you always get the fun missions." Heidi teased Jane. "But enough about the unpleasantness of the past, the queens have… requested your presence." The slight hesitation Heidi had in saying requested told me that the queens made no request, they demanded. Seeing a brief glazed over look in Alice's eyes and then pensive look that replaced it, told me that she knew what was about to happen. But I couldn't even begin to guess what was going to happen. She wasn't giving anything away.

"Then let's go Bella." Alice looped her arm through me, something she had always done. In our current circumstances, it brought me comfort. I saw both Jane and Heidi's eyes trace Alice's arm as it looped through mine and I thought I heard one, or both, of them growl. But I had to imagine it. What would two Volturi guards care about mine and Alice's close friendship?

Alec was still in the hall, even though I thought he would have left since both Heidi and Jane were there to walk us to wherever it was we were summoned to. Jane and Heidi walked behind Alice and I. Having those two women walk behind us, made me more nervous than I thought it would have. I knew that they were predators, all vampires were, but there was something different as I walked in front of them towards an unknown destination. I knew we weren't going to the throne room because the paintings looked different when we turned down what seemed like a random hall. As walked down this new hall, I could feel Heidi's and Jane's on me. Their gaze felt more intense than what was warranted; at least in my mind what was warranted. But even though it felt intense, it didn't feel like they were hunting me. I've felt that feeling several times with vampires and this wasn't one of those times. I didn't know what to think. Well, that's a lie.

The one thing I knew for sure was that I really wanted to get back to Edward. I wanted to be back in his arms and for all three of us to somehow escape the Volturi and never have to deal with them again. I had thought I had lost Edward forever, now that I had him back, I never wanted to let him go again. I didn't think I would survive again if that were to happen; it hurt too much the last time and I didn't want to live through that.

We were lead into a room that seemed like an office. There were a couple couches and armchairs that looked very comfortable. There were several bookcases lining the walls and a there was a roaring fire in an elegant looking fireplace. All the couches and armchairs were situated so that they all seemed to face both each other and the fire at the same time. There was one desk that was off to the side and that was the only thing that made me think this room was some sort of office.

On the three armchairs that were all next to each other, were the three queens. They all had serious looks on their face and there was something that made feel that Alice and I were about to get some very bad news. Sulpicia gestured for me and Alice to sit down so we sat next to each on a couch that was opposite the queens. Jane and Heidi moved to stand behind the queen's in the armchairs.

"What have you decided?" Alice asked as I moved slightly closer to her as a way to seek comfort. I knew that if anything were to happen, Alice wouldn't really be able to protect me because she was only one person; but she would be the best chance I had to survive anything if the Volturi did anything.

"We will not kill Edward." Sulpicia said with a smile, like she was giving us a gift. Which, I suppose, she was. She was giving the gift of Edward staying alive. But what was the cost? There had to be one.

"Yet." Athenodora added with a smirk.

"He did break a law, a very serious law and there must be repercussions for it." Sulpicia continued, like Athenodora hadn't interrupted her. "But he wasn't the only to break one of our most highly guarded laws."

"We are going to send young Alice here to gather her family and bring them here." Didyme said with a kind smile. The smile was kind but there was something in it that had me worried.

"You will leave right away to fetch them." Athenodora said and it looked like she was fighting a sneer. "Once the entire Cullen Coven is here, we will proceed with punishments for breaking our law."

"What are you going to do to us?" I nervously asked as I gripped Alice's hand.

I knew she only mentioned the Cullen's getting a punishment but there was no way the Volturi would not punish me as well. I was only a human, a human that knew their secret. I was probably in more trouble than the Cullen's were because it was a lot less worrisome to kill me than it was to kill a vampire. Although, they were the Volturi, they probably didn't really care either way.

"What makes you think we are going to do something to you?" Sulpicia asked me with a tilt of her head.

I looked at Alice, not sure how I should answer. I had no idea what I could say that wouldn't offend the Volturi. I personally would think, based off of what Edward had told me, if anyone broke any law that it would cause the Volturi to kill them. But if I were to tell them that, they might feign being offended and get us in even more trouble. I didn't know what a safe answer would be. But I knew Alice definitely would.

"I think it's safe to say Sulpicia, that the Volturi do not have the best reputation when it comes to humans." Alice answered for me, having the queens turn their attention to her. I would have thought losing most of the rooms' attention would be relieving, but Heidi and Jane kept their eyes on me and it made me nervous. Something about them, just being in the same room as them, made me nervous.

"And you think we are going to kill Bella?" Athenodora said, this time not fighting a sneer. It was almost like she was offended by the thought of killing me. But that couldn't be right.

"I don't want to make any assumptions." Alice quickly said in a placating tone. "It's just not exactly that common for humans to live long if they are ever around the Volturi."

"Well, then allow us to change your perspective." Sulpicia said with a grin that made it seem like Alice had walked into a trap that they had laid. "Alice, you may go back to your family and return with them all in seven days. No sooner."

"Bella will stay here with us and you can see when you return that she in unharmed." Didyme said.

"We'll show that the Volturi are the monsters you seem to think we are." Sulpicia added.

"Edward will stay locked where he is to ensure he doesn't escape. He is the one that got the family in this situation, he will be the one to bear the brunt of whatever punishment will be given." Athenodora finished.

I could feel the blood drain from my face as I realized that I was going to be left alone with these red eyed vampires. Alice was leaving and she was the only one able to provide some sort of protection from these vampires. Edward was locked away someplace and I could only hope he was safe, there was no hope of him providing any protection for me. If Alice was forced to leave without me, I would be on my own with a large coven of vampires that would have no problem killing me. I didn't even know how many there were as Alice said vampires were always leaving and coming from the castle and that there were many secret passages, even underground, that vampires could be lurking and no one know. It was unnerving.

"You're not going to hurt him, are you?" I asked right away. I just stopped Edward from doing something that guarantee his death, I didn't want his life in danger again.

"That depends on what happens when the Cullen's return in a week." Athenodora said. There was a look in her eyes that said she wouldn't mind hurting them and that instantly turned me off from her. From all the Volturi I had meant, Athenodora seemed like the most dangerous one, like the one that wouldn't mind having any of the ones I loved hurt. She would be the one I would have to be the most careful around.

"Bella has a father in Forks that will be worried about her. If she doesn't show up soon, he'll start doing whatever he can to find her. I would hate for him to stumble upon something that may lead here." I wasn't sure what Alice was doing, but goading them didn't seem like a good idea to me. The fact that all the other vampires in the room were glaring at Alice, they didn't think she what she said was a good idea either.

"I will deal with him." Sulpicia said in a dismissive tone, though she sounded tense.

"Don't you dare think about threatening us again young one." Athenodora said with a growl that made me shift closer to Alice. My shift caught Jane's and Heidi's attention and they seemed to glare harder at Alice. "You won't like the results."

"Yes, Athenodora." Alice said right away with a bow of her head. "I was just thinking of what would be best of us, and for Bella."

Surprisingly, all three queens growled. I had heard Jane and Heidi growl and it was just within my hearing range. But the growls the queen's released where much louder; it nearly hurt my ears. I flinched into Alice out of fear, my instincts telling me that only Alice was able to protect me and I wanted that when all three of the ancient vampires growled. Athenodora stood from her seat and Sulpicia quickly followed and placed a hand on the other blonde's shoulder.

"Don't make assumptions of what is best." Athenodora said before turning and storming out of the room. Apparently she was done with the conversation. Although, I was sure we still had a bit to discuss. Especially about the part of what was going to happen to me if Alice was leaving back to the State's without me. I was very curious about that.

"I'm sorry about her." Sulpicia apologized and from the small and quick expression of shock on Alice's face, apologizing wasn't something Sulpicia typically did. It probably wasn't typical of any member of the Volturi. "I'm going to make sure she doesn't accidently hurt any vampire that may be in her presence. She tends to have a nasty temper and she's not a fan of letting it go. I'll be seeing you later dear." Sulpicia told me before leaving the room as well to follow her mate.

"Athenodora has a nasty habit of taking her aggression out on any vampire that she deems isn't respectful enough when she's in a bad mood." Didyme calmly said once the door was closed behind Sulpicia. "I assure you though, her anger or any of our anger, would never be directed towards you. At least, we find it highly unlikely." Didyme explained and I sensed that the time for Alice to leave was very near.

"You are safe here Bella." Heidi said after she sent a glance towards Didyme. "None of us would ever hurt you."

I really didn't want to believe that but there was a small part of me that said they were both telling the truth. I quickly quieted that part of my brain down though. It didn't make any sense as it was the Volturi I was thinking of and they were nothing but trouble for humans.

"With that said, I believe it is time for you to go home and gather your family Alice." Didyme said as she stood up. "Jane and Heidi will escort you to the airport, Alice, to make sure there are no further problems. I will escort you, Bella, to a room that you can use while Alice is away."

Alice stood, pulling me up with her since I was still holding onto her arm from when I had grabbed it when the queens had gotten upset. I didn't want Alice to leave, or to at least fight to stay with me, but I knew no matter what, Alice would be leaving soon. She didn't stand a chance at fighting what the Volturi queens wanted.

"I hope you don't find this at all offensive, but I am concerned about Bella's safety." To me, it made perfect sense for Alice to ask that. I was worried about the same thing.

I saw Didyme's lip slightly curl in what I thought was annoyance and I thought she was going to growl but she didn't. Even though her face hardened in annoyance, her smile never once left her face. It was the most frightening smile I had ever seen. I never thought a smile could be so scary.

"I believe we have already said that Bella is safe here. In fact, she is the safest she has ever been." I had nearly made a noise in disagreement but before I did, I realized that doing that would not be the smartest thing to do in this situation. If they were promising me safety, then I wasn't about to argue it. "Do you doubt my word, the word of the Volturi?"

"No, never." Alice quickly said as she sent an apologetic look. She couldn't fight any more for me. I was going to be left on my own. "I suppose, I'll go now."

"I think that would be wise." Jane said, speaking for the first time since we had gathered in this room.

Alice seemed to want to retort to Jane but before she did, she turned to face me. This was going to be a goodbye. I couldn't help but think, a bit sarcastically, that at least this time she was saying goodbye and I knew she would be back. I felt horrible that I was reassured by the thought that I knew she would be back because Edward wasn't leaving and the Volturi were ordering that she return. I was afraid to think if she would have come back if Edward wasn't stuck here and she didn't have the orders to come back.

"Bella, just keep as low a profile as possible." Alice cautioned and I was more than okay with it. "In just one week, all of us will be back and we'll figure something out to bring you home." She promised but I just couldn't fully believe her. I felt like there was something going on that wasn't being said and I was anxious to find out.

"Of course Alice." I said, avoiding saying goodbye. Even though it was guaranteed that she would be returning, I was afraid that she wouldn't. That them leaving was happening all over again, only this time she wasn't going to leave behind my back.

She pulled me into a tight hug and I had to choke back sob as I realized that she was really leaving me alone with creatures that, despite what they say, could very well kill me at any moment. I knew that if she could, she would leave with me, or even stay here with me and just call or email the other Cullen's and tell them to come to Italy that way. I was terrified and she knew, yet there was nothing my best friend could do to help me.

With one last squeeze of her arms, Alice released me and left the room without another glance back at me. I was thankful she didn't or I would have tried to argue with her for her to take me with her or to stay; but I couldn't say anything. I just had to watch her walk away with Jane and Heidi following her. From the corner of my eye, I saw Didyme walk towards me and I immediately gave her my full attention. She sat down on the corner of the couch, so I moved to sit on the opposite side from her. I thought about moving to on the other couch or even one of the armchairs, but I was afraid of insulting her if I decided to sit as far away as possible from her.

"Don't worry dear, in a week, she'll be back." Didyme assured me with a smile as I sat down as far away as the couch would let me. She seemed so relaxed, so at ease. She was acting the exact opposite of how I felt. "We're just waiting for my mates to get back and then we'll talk more about what's going on." She paused as if expecting me to respond. In truth, I was so shocked that she was seemingly having a conversation with me that didn't have to do with telling me that I was about to die, I wasn't sure what _to_ say. I had thought I was going to be left alone fairly quickly but here she was, wanting to talk. "Tell me dear, have you heard much about bonds?" I guess she opted not to wait for her mates after all.

"I know that's your power." I answered, finally finding words.

"Anything else?"

"Um, does vampires having mates count?" I asked. I didn't know much about bonds but I knew some basics. Very basic.

"That is technically part of it." Didyme said with a tilt of her head. "But that's not entirely it. There are many kinds of bonds people can have. Mates, friendship and… familial." She paused after that, giving me an expectant look.

"Okay." I hesitantly said, afraid of where she might be going with this.

"Ah, here come my mates now." Didyme said as she stood up and turned towards the closed door.

I nervously gulped as I saw the two blonde queens open the door and walk into the room. I had no idea what to expect of the upcoming conversation and I was more than afraid.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with the series.

A/N: I don't re-read what I write after I've written it. I just use spell check and then call it done. So there are probably lots of mistakes; I apologize in advance for all of them.

* * *

I turned my head towards the door and saw the two aforementioned queens walk into the room. Sulpicia had a teasing smirk on her face as she walked first into the room. Athenodora walked in with a scowl on her face, reinforcing the idea that I really needed to make sure I stayed away from her. I didn't want to get close to any of them but I knew that if I was forced to spend any amount of time with any of them for any reason, I would do my best to keep clear of Athenodora.

Didyme stood to hug her mates in greeting but when she sat back down, she sat closer to the middle; closer to me. I wasn't sure what to think about that but I was going to do my best to ignore since there was no reason I could think of as to why she would want to be closer to me. The two blonde queens sat down on the same armchair's they had been sitting in before they had left.

"Bella and I were just talking about bonds." Didyme said once everyone was sitting down. "Apparently the only kind of bond she's aware of is that of a mating bond."

"There are more than just that little one." Sulpicia told me, cutting her mate off from talking.

"I'm sure Didyme already told her that, dear." Athenodora said, the last word coming out sounding like a warning; but I didn't know what she would be warning against. Sulpicia only gave her a quick glare that looked more teasing than an actual glare.

"That I did. I was just about to talk about familial bonds." Didyme said, apparently non-caring about what Sulpicia had said or the tone Athenodora had just talked in.

"What a wonderful place to start." Sulpicia said with a wide smile as she clasped her hands together. "Did you know that every relationship within a family is the result of a predestined bond? Father, sons, siblings and mother's and daughter's." Sulpicia said with a pointed looked before allowing Didyme to take over. Athenodora relaxed further into her seat. She seemed content to listen to her mates talk and to just stare at me. It was a bit unnerving.

"Everyone has bonds; even if they don't know it." Didyme said. "As young Alice told you, I have the ability to see those bonds before and after they are formed. I can see how strong the bonds are and how permanent those bonds are."

They were going into a lot of detail, at least it was a lot of detail to me, for a subject that I thought wouldn't have anything to do with me. Well, there is the bond Edward and I share but we were already aware of that bond. Plus, why would the Volturi queens care about the fact that I was mated to Edward; at least, why would they care enough to have this talk?

"But the bond we're interested in, the one these two are skirting around," Athenodora finally spoke up, apparently no longer content with just listening. "Is the familial bond. The bond we share with you."

I felt my face scrunch in confusion and the blood drain from my face. There was no way I could share anything with them. They were evil, red eyed vampires. They were more likely to kill me than to share anything with me. Edward had made that perfectly clear and then James, Victoria and Laurent had reinforced that fact. I didn't want to share anything with people that were only going to kill me someday.

"What?" I asked in a shocked voice.

"Well, more eloquently put, we share a familial bond with you. A maternal bond." Didyme said as she sent a scolding look to Athenodora, one the blond had rolled her eyes at. If I wasn't in the situation I was in, I would have laughed at such a human response coming from Athenodora. As it were, I was nowhere near laughing.

"The moment we saw you walk into the throne room, we felt the urge to protect, nurture and care for you as a mother does their child. It is something Didyme has seen when reading our bonds but we never put any stock in it." Sulpicia explained in a soft tone to supposedly try and help me calm down but it wasn't working.

Why would I want such a bond with these women? I have my own mother who is very much alive. And then of course, there's Esme. Granted, she did leave me but she's going to be coming back and then we'll all somehow leave together. We'll be a family again. We have to be because Edward and I will be together once we get past all this Volturi stuff and when we are together again, I'll be with his family again.

"We understand that you don't feel the bond but you will eventually." Athenodora said and I felt myself want to argue with her that she couldn't tell me what I could or couldn't feel whether it was now or in the future.

"In the meantime though, we would like to get to know you." Sulpicia said as she inched forward in her seat. She moved her hand as if she was about to reach out for me but changed her mind at the last moment. Her slight action caused both Athenodora and Didyme to slightly giggle at her action, which caused Sulpicia to look slightly put out.

"As I'm sure you can guess, with her power, Cia is used to getting to know people within seconds. You're making her work to know you like us normal people normally do." Athenodora said with a smirk.

"It just means it will mean a lot more that I got to know her, than when you get to know." Sulpicia said with a challenging smirk.

"Before these two get too far into their games." Didyme said, cutting off Athenodora from giving Sulpicia her remark. "It should be noted Bella, that these two are quite competitive and I apologize in advance for anything stupid they will do." I couldn't stop the smile from forming if I wanted to. Didyme wasn't even going to try and pretend that her two mates wouldn't do something stupid, she knows it's just a matter of time. I wonder how many vampires, in or out of the Volturi guard, see this side of the queens. "Now, do you have any questions about this bond?" Didyme asked, keeping everyone on task.

"No I don't." I answered right away, even though it was a lie. The look she gave me told me she knew it was a lie but she was kind enough not to say anything about it.

I had a lot of questions about a lot of things that I was sure the queens knew the answers to. But I wasn't about to ask most, if any, of them. At the moment, I only had one thing on my mind. Edward. I wanted to see him. I wanted to make sure he was safe. I wanted to know what he thought I should do given what the queens just told me. There were a lot of questions I had for him; but mostly, I just wanted to see him. I needed to see he was okay. He was my mate. Didyme should be able to see that and because of that bond, they shouldn't deny me seeing him. Right?

"Well if ever you have any, we'll all be there to answer them for you." Sulpicia said with a kind smile, to which I responded with just a smile.

"In the meantime though, you look much too thin young one." Didyme said in a scolding tone. I admit that these past few months, I hadn't eaten as much as I probably should have; but I hadn't lost that much weight and the weight I did lose, I didn't think it was that bad. "It is nearly dinner time, why don't you have an early dinner?" The dark haired queen suggested as she stood up, meaning it wasn't a suggestion so much as it was an order.

"Can I see Edward first?" I asked. I was more than okay with eating but I had to see Edward. I came all the way to Italy to keep him safe. As far as I knew, he wasn't safe anymore and I needed to see him for myself to find out either way. But from the slight hissing Sulpicia and Athenodora gave, I doubted I was going to be able to see him anytime soon.

"Well, not right now." Didyme said a bit hesitantly. "Let's get you something to eat and we can discuss the situation with Edward afterwards. Does that sound okay?"

I sighed but nodded my head anyways. I really didn't think I had a choice. There wasn't much I could do if I didn't want to do something they wanted me to. I mean, I guess I could refuse to eat but I'm not really a fan of hunger strikes… or hunger. I didn't think starving myself would get me too far with red eyed vampires anyways. I was basically at their mercy. I wasn't about to do or say something that would make them angry at me.

"What kind of food do you like?" Sulpicia asked when I stood from my seat.

The three queens escorted me to a dining area and talked the whole time. They asked questions about my likes and dislikes and, without being prompted from me, would answer their own questions as well. I wasn't the best conversationalist at the best of times, I was much too social awkward like my father for that, but I had even greater aversion to talking to them. Why would I want to get to know them when I wanted to leave as soon as the Cullen's got back and we could get everything straightened out? Once they see that I will be turned into a vampire, they would have to let us go. I wasn't a threat to them and their secret.

Even while I ate, there had already been a salad waiting for me when we walked into the room, they continued talking. It was all random topics, mostly just anecdotes about how Athenodora could get so upset that not even their main guard could be around her without risk of getting hurt. Didyme apparently has a garden that she remodels every season and tries her best not to repeat any pattern or design she's used in the past. Sulpicia has reportedly gotten so lost in her reading, she had read for a week straight and didn't know how much time had passed until her mates had teased her about people thinking she had disappeared. When I was done eating, Sulpicia called for Felix to take the dishes away for me. It was apparently time to talk.

"How much do you know about why Edward came here?" Sulpicia asked as she put her elbows on the table, and rested her chin on her clasped hands.

"He came here because he thought I was dead." I answered right away, happy that I was going to get some answers that I really wanted.

"Why do you think he would do that?" Didyme asked, confusing me. I thought we had already been through this. Or, at least, Edward had already explained why he had come here.

"Because he thought he had lost me." I explained slower than I normally speak, I guess in a subconscious effort to make sure they understood what I had said.

"So, he was told you were dead and he came straight here?" Sulpicia asked.

"Well, not exactly." I hesitantly said as I thought about what was actually said when Jacob had answered the phone instead of me.

"What do you mean, 'not exactly'?" Athenodora said in her normal no-nonsense tone.

"Well, Edward had called to speak with Charlie, my dad, and Jacob had said that he was busy planning a funeral." I explained.

"Who's Jacob?" Didyme asked. "Come on in you two."

I gave her a confused look and turned towards where Didyme had been looking and saw Heidi and Jane walk into the room.

"Alice boarded a plane and left for the US." Heidi said as she and Jane walked in. They both moved to stand behind the queens, who were sitting across from me.

"She confirmed that she would be back within a week with the rest of her family." Jane said.

"Thank you Jane. And Heidi." Sulpicia said with a nod of her head.

"Now, who's Jacob?" Athenodora repeated the question when I didn't answer after the two guards had entered the room.

"Um, he's a good friend of mine." I answered. I had nearly said best friend, but after how he had acted right before I had left… it just didn't feel right calling him my best friend. Not anymore. But I still considered him my friend; he helped me too much when Edward had left for me not to think he wasn't my friend.

"Your friend normally answers your phone?" Athenodora asked and the tone she used made me really question why I wasn't more upset about Jacob answering my phone. If he hadn't, Edward never would have left and we wouldn't be in this situation. But, at the same time, I'm not sure I would be back in the Cullen's life if it wasn't for this situation.

"Well, no." I truthfully answered.

"And he didn't think to verify what he heard with anyone else?" Athenodora asked.

"I um, I don't know." I really wasn't liking where this conversation was going.

"He didn't. He had received a call from Rosalie saying that Alice had left to check on you because you had disappeared from her visions." Sulpicia said. I hadn't known that; although I did know that Alice couldn't see me in her visions because of Jacob. We had figured that out before we left for Italy.

"Yet he ran over here and practically begged us to kill him." Athenodora said.

"But I'm more curious as to why he wouldn't have already known if you were dead or alive." Didyme said, participating again in the conversation. "First of all, I've never known a mated couple to willingly leave another for a supposed permanent basis." Before I could even get a chance to respond, the queens kept talking.

"I've also never known a mated couple to run to where they last knew their mate was alive if they think their mate was dead." Sulpicia said. "If I was told that either Didyme or Athenodora were killed, even just injured, I would immediately run to where I knew they should be. I, just as any other vampire, would need to see with my own eyes that either of them were gone. If I didn't have proof, I simply wouldn't believe it."

"But Edward ran to us. He took someone he's had animosity with since they've known each other, word with no proof. That's not how mates work. It simply doesn't work for someone to say my mate is dead and for me not to see a body."

"I don't get why you're telling me this." I said with a shaky voice.

Edward loved me. He came to Italy because he didn't want to live a life that didn't involve me. We were mates, of course he wouldn't want to live when I was dead; or… when he thought I was dead. What Jacob said, it was more than understandable that Edward had misunderstood; especially after what Rosalie had told him. If anything, what they were telling me only re-affirmed that Edward and I were mates. It was made sense.

"I think you do." Sulpicia said with a sad smile. "You just don't want to face it." The sad look she gave me was so close to a pitying look and it really upset me. This conversation was supposed to be about what was going to happen to Edward, not what he had already done. I already all of that and there was nothing he had done in his past that I couldn't forgive him.

"I can see the bond you and Edward have." Didyme said. "It was strong, that is clear. But then it destroyed and I can guarantee it will never be as strong as it was once. "The bond that you shared was love. The problem though, is that love you both felt were on different levels. It wasn't equal. The only a relationship can work, especially with vampires, is if that love is on an equal platform. That's what a mating bond is, equal and intense love."

"Different levels? Love is love." I said, really not liking how this conversation was going.

"You both loved each other dear, no one will even dispute that." Sulpicia said in her still sad, almost pitying tone. "But he was never your mate. You are his singer. A singer can never be mated to the vampire the blood sings to. The relationship only ends in death."

"Edward didn't kill me though." I desperately said. "Because we _are_ mates." I stressed to them, which caused Heidi and Jane to hiss but I ignored them since I was more concerned with defending my relationship with Edward. I wasn't sure why I felt I needed to defend myself so strongly to these women, but there was a part of me that I couldn't ignore that wanted them to understand and accept that Edward and I were really meant for each other.

"No, that's not entirely right." Athenodora said, making me more agitated from her bluntness. "You do love each other, that much is true. But he only pursued a relationship because of your blood. He knew he wouldn't be allowed to kill you and drain you of blood, so he wanted to surround himself with your bloods scent. It was the next best thing. Feelings were only added later after he had started courting you… or dating, as this generation calls it."

"That's not true." I said as I felt my eyes start to water. I really didn't want to believe them but I couldn't help it. There was no reason for them to lie to me. They would gain nothing from lying to me. Even if they just wanted to amuse themselves with ruining someone's relationship, they were the Volturi, they wouldn't waste the time or effort interacting with a human just for amusement. So that made me wonder, why would they put in all this effort to tell me about Edward, which I still didn't fully believe was the truth, when I was just some random human to them? Unless, this had something to do with that bond they said they had with me. But then why would they hurt me by telling me the man I loved didn't really love me back?

"He isn't your mate, nor are you his." Didyme said in a soft and soothing voice. "I'm sure he has a lot of maturing to do before he will find his mate."

"I don't believe you." I said as I fought back tears. I didn't want to believe what they were telling me but I couldn't help but think that what they're saying might hold at least a little truth. I really needed to talk to Edward.

"We are sorry to hurt you like this." Sulpicia said with genuine guilt in her voice. "But we couldn't not tell you. It wouldn't be fair." What wasn't fair was that they were telling me all of this and I couldn't confirm anything with Edward.

"I want to see him."

"I'm not entirely sure that's a good idea." Athenodora said as she relaxed further into her seat. "I'm afraid if you go and talk with him, he may fill your head with more lies."

"He has never lied to me." I nearly yelled at her. Her pursed lips caused me to take in several deep breaths before I talked again. I wasn't normally one to get so upset and yell but given the circumstances, it was understandable. They were basically tearing my world apart, I should be allowed to be upset. "I want to talk with him. Please." I said, the closest to begging I've ever been.

The three queens looked at each other and I was sure that they were having a conversation that I couldn't heart. Didyme briefly glanced at both Jane and Heidi and then back to her mates before I was given an answer.

"I will take you little one." Didyme said as she stood from her seat. "But I warn you, Edward hasn't been very corporative while in custody."

The only reason I could think he was being less than a gentleman was because he was being hurt. They had to be doing something to him and he was only trying to get away. That was understandable. Or, perhaps, he was trying to get to me so that he could protect me. He always wanted to protect me and it would make sense for his need to protect me to be even stronger now than before. Whatever the reason, I was sure that he would calm down the moment he saw me. He always said I had that effect on him.

"Thank you." I said with such relief that I could feel the tension leaking from my body.

"Don't thank her yet dear; I'm not entirely sure you'll like the outcome of this visit." Athenodora warned and I couldn't help but glare at her. There could never be anything wrong with visiting Edward when he needed me. The single raised eyebrow and slight smirk Athenodora wore, told me that my glare wasn't that affective. But I'm sure she had to understand that what she said wasn't appreciated.

Instead of responding to her remark, I chose to ignore her. If my glare only received a smirk in return, I'm sure if I said anything against what she said, it would be ignored. Plus, she was one of the queens of Volturi and I was only human. I know what they told me about our supposed bond but I wasn't willing to risk getting them mad at me and then hurting me. Or worse, killing me.

I opted to stand and look at Didyme who was going to lead me to where I wanted to go. She, so far, seemed the nicest of the three queens and if I had to be alone with one, I was glad it was her.

"Jane, Heidi, please find and prepare a room for Bella to stay in." Sulpicia ordered as Didyme tilted her head in a silent order to follow her out of the room. "I'm sure she'll be ready to go to sleep for the evening after her talk with Edward."

I wasn't so sure about that but I was already following Didyme out the door and I really didn't want to argue with one of the queens. I got what I really wanted: I was going to see Edward. I didn't want to risk them changing their minds. So I kept quiet.

Didyme, thankfully, didn't say anything as she led me through her home. We had taken so many turns that I was sure I couldn't even pretend to find my way back to either the room I was just in or the throne room. Because of that, I knew that Didyme would stay near while I visited with Edward so that she could lead me to wherever it was I was supposed to go next. That would mean that Edward would have to be careful with what he says so that he wouldn't get in any further trouble. But then again, Sulpicia knew every thought he had from earlier, so perhaps anything he said now wouldn't change anything.

Eventually we stopped at a room that was several floors below the one we had been in. It wasn't the dungeons, but there was an air of abandonment in the hall. I'm sure the vampires didn't really care about that though; and I was just thankful that Edward wasn't chained up somewhere in a dark and dreary dungeon getting beaten somehow.

"I'll wait out here and you can go inside and talk with him." Didyme said. "Just so you know, the door is not soundproof, so I will hear everything said. If I feel he's putting you in danger, I will go inside and deal with him appropriately."

I was getting very tired and annoyed with everyone thinking that Edward was going to hurt. Didn't they understand that Edward would never hurt me because he loved me so much? I was going to be very happy when, after Edward didn't hurt a single hair on me and we were leaving for Forks to go home, they were all proved wrong. I was actually really looking forward to proving Sulpicia and especially Athenodora wrong and shoving that fact in their faces. In my head. I wasn't nearly brave enough or stupid enough to do something like that to their faces. But since Sulpicia couldn't read my thoughts, I would take great joy in proving them wrong in my head.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, but thank you." She only said that because she was concerned for my safety. No matter how unnecessary it was, it was still a nice gesture and I did appreciate it; on some level.

I reached for the door handle and was glad when I found it unlocked. I hesitated a moment, confused as to why it would be unlocked when there wasn't a guard posted. But then again, there probably was and they had left when they heard me and Didyme approaching and they knew Edward wouldn't try anything.

Shacking off the brief hesitation I had at the lack of a guard that I had expected, I opened the door and smiled wide when I saw Edward smiling back at me as he stood from his seat and started moving towards me with his arms wide open. I couldn't help but run into his arms. Being reunited with him, again, had to be a sign that things were going to start getting better. They had to because I was sure there were only a limited number of things that could happen that could be worse. But I was Edward now and I didn't have to worry about that. Edward would make sure everything turned out okay, he would protect me like he always did and in a week we would be going home as a happily reunited couple.

* * *

A/N: Just so you guys know, mostly so I can try to avoid unnecessarily annoying people, I'm going to try and make this story a slow burn. I'm not very happy that my last two stories are much shorter than 100k words. It really annoys me; so I'm going to try and stop that pattern with this story. To do that… I'm just going to say that Edward seems to have a gift for trying to ruin other people's happiness; whether on purpose or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with the series.

A/N: I don't re-read what I write after I've written it. I just use spell check and then call it done. So there are probably lots of mistakes; I apologize in advance for all of them.

* * *

I moved quickly into Edwards arms as soon as the door was opened. I barely even registered the click of the door closing behind me. I was so happy to be with Edward again and seeing that he was at least physically well. I didn't really care about much else at that moment.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked when we finally pulled apart. The room Edward was in only had one chair in it and a small end table. There wasn't even a window to decorate the boring, plain stone walls.

"I'm fine Edward. Are you? They haven't hurt you, right?" I asked, wanting to hear from him that he was okay since there could be something I couldn't see.

"I'm fine Bella." Edward said with the same charming smile I had fallen in love with. "But I feel like there is something you aren't telling me." Edward added after a moment with a concerned look.

"I'm not sure how to tell you." I told Edward as he directed me to sit down before he moved to stand in front of me.

"You can tell me anything." Edward assured me with a smile. I took a deep breath before I talked.

"The queens say that we have a bond. A bond between me and them." I said with a bit of a scrunched face from confusion as I thought over everything they had told me. "I guess, they're some sort of surrogate mom, or mom's I guess, to me or something." I said before I shook my head at how silly that sounded.

"They are lying to you Bella." Edward said with just a hint of a growl in his voice. "They've been around far too long to have a bond like that. Plus they are the Volturi, they could never feel something like that."

They were too old to feel like that? The ability to have certain feelings had expiration dates? Not that I was necessarily saying that what they were saying they felt was true. But as much as I trusted Edward to never lie to me and to do his best to protect me, this was a stretch. Although, maybe he knew something I didn't about them.

"Why would they tell me that they did?" I asked.

"Because they are so old, they have nothing better to do than mess with other people's lives. It's the only kind of entertainment they can get in their old age." Edward said with a sneer directed at the door where I was sure Didyme was to listening to him talk on the other side. "You need to be careful around them Bella. They aren't good people and whatever they're up to will only hurt us in the long run." Edward warned.

"They don't really seem like the type to pretend to have a maternal bond with someone just to pass the time. Do you know what they're up to, what their plan is?"

I could believe the Volturi weren't good people; the fact that they seemed to have no remorse killing humans for their blood proved it. To me at least. If they did have something planned, there probably wouldn't be much we could do about it. Unless Edward knew ahead of time and Sulpicia found out about it.

"No. I don't know." Edward said with a frown, upset that he didn't.

"But, you know they really are up to something though?" I asked to clarify. He had to have heard something from someone to have his suspicions.

"I know they are Bella." Edward said with conviction. "But they are all very old and it doesn't take much effort for them to hide their thoughts from me. Especially since I can only see active thoughts people have."

I would have to take Edward's word on what he was saying. He knew the Volturi better than I did; even though he had technically never met them before. At least as far as I could tell, he had never met them. I knew that, so far, they hadn't really done anything to me but for all I knew, just like Edward was thinking, they could be planning something. The only way we would know for sure is if Alice had a vision… if they made a decision about something so she could see. Even though I trusted Edward and I knew he would never lie to me, I just couldn't fully believe that they were actually lying to me.

"Well, what should I do until you do figure out what they are planning?" I asked, nervous about what could happen to me. I highly doubted that the Volturi would let Edward out of this room so that he could be with me to protect me from them.

"I wish I could always be with you." Edward said as he kneeled down and then leaned in to lean his forehead against mine. "I wish I hadn't been so foolish when I ran here. I was just so sad at the thought of you being lost; I couldn't take it."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you like I wanted to." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's okay Bella; you tried and I really appreciate that." Edward said as he pulled me off the chair so that I could kneel with him. "It's my job to protect you and I swear I will. I'll figure something out to get us safely out of here and back home."

"What do you think they'll do to us for me figuring out your secret?" I nervously asked.

It was a question that I hadn't even wanted to think about asking the queens. I knew the punishment and I didn't want them to confirm it. It was like if I didn't say anything, didn't acknowledge it, it wouldn't happen.

"I know what is supposed to happen." Edward grimly said. "But I won't let that happen; I promise."

I really wanted to believe him. I knew that he would do anything to protect me, to keep me alive. But I was worried that there wouldn't be anything he could do; especially while locked away in this room. I wasn't even sure how he was going to get blood, human or animal. Even if Edward waited until the rest of his family came and tried to have all of us escape then, there's no way it would work. Even with all the Cullen's gifts, there was no way they could win in a fight against the Volturi. All the Volturi's gift's aside, their sheer numbers would ensure that they would win in a fight against the Cullen's. I wasn't sure what Edward could do if the Volturi attacked us. Or even just me.

"Thank you Edward." I sincerely said, even though I doubted he would be able to come up with anything.

"Of course Bella." Edward said before placing a kiss on my forehead.

I nuzzled my face into his neck and myself to finally yawn from how tired I was. I didn't think it was that late but after my lack of sleep for the last couple months and the emotional turmoil I've faced in the last day, I was more than tired. I was exhausted and I had every right to be.

"You're tired Bella." Edward commented and I was sure he had a smile, probably amused at my very human action. "You should get some sleep."

"I don't want to leave you." I commented. I wasn't sure if I left, if I would be able to come back and Edward still be in the same shape he was in now. I was afraid that one of the guards might hurt him because Edward decided to do something foolish.

Before Edward could respond to my comment, the door was opened quickly and I could hear someone take a couple steps into the room.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Didyme said in a very no nonsense tone.

"No, nothing at all." Edward said through clenched teeth as he stood up and then held his hand out to me to pull me up to my feet. We both knew perfectly well that Didyme had purposefully decided to come in instead of waiting for me to leave.

"I hope you don't mind Bella but I figured you were tired and would want to be shown to your room now." Didyme said with a smile, her tone now light and cheery.

"Um no, that's okay." I responded.

Edward pulled me into another tight hug and gave me a quick kiss. I couldn't help but feel at least a little at home with his affection; now only if I could have that affection at our home not in Italy.

"Goodnight Bella. I hope to see you tomorrow." Edward said once he pulled away barely seconds after our lips had connected.

"Me too." I said with a sad smile. I would make sure to ask if I could visit him as soon as I could tomorrow.

I pulled completely away from Edward and then followed Didyme outside of the room. Felix and Demetri were outside of the door and stood on either side of it after the door was closed.

"We had Jane and Heidi pick your room and make sure that everything that you should need is provided; extra clothes included. If there is something that you need that they missed, just ask them for it. They are your assigned guards while you are here; so anything you need at any time, they will provide it for you."

"Alright, thank you."

I wasn't sure how I felt about being assigned two guards. That probably meant that they thought someone might try to attack me, which I really hoped wouldn't happen. If that did, would these two really protect me? Or would they decide a human wasn't worth the effort?

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to see you all the way to your room. It would seem that I'm required to be elsewhere per request by my mates." Didyme said with an apologetic look but to me, it didn't seem all too sincere.

"That's okay." I quickly said, not at all bothered that a Volturi queen decided not to escort me. Being around them made me nervous but even so, I still couldn't help but feel a bit hurt that she was practically ditching me. "Who's going to show me where to go?" I asked. There was no way I was going to be able to find my way anywhere in the palace if I was left on my own; I needed help.

"We will." Heidi said as she appeared in front of me and Didyme. Next to her was Jane. It was odd seeing the two of them together. Heidi seemed like she would have a really upbeat personality and Jane seemed to be the very epitome of all that is seriousness. I wouldn't have ever pictured them as friends, yet it seemed like they were and it made me want to know them to figure out how their weird connection worked.

"There." Didyme said with a smile as she placed her hands on my shoulders. "I'm sure you're in good hands." She squeezed my shoulders before slowly pulling me into a hug.

I was sure she was only moving as slow as she was so that I had plenty of time to back out of the hug if I wanted to but I didn't. I wanted to tell myself that I didn't back out of the hug because I was so shocked that she was giving me one, but she moved too slowly for that. If I really had to admit it, then I would say that I wanted the hug because for some reason it brought me some sort of comfort. But I wasn't willing to admit that. Not when Edward was down the hall and the rest of the Cullen's were on their way over here. When Didyme pulled away from the thankfully short hug, she gave me a small smile before leaning into to whisper something into my ear.

"Don't let Jane or Heidi bully you into anything. I'm positive they'll do anything you want them to."

With that last piece of advice, Didyme finally completely pulled away from me and walked off towards where she was needed. I wasn't sure why she needed to tell me what she did because I was sure that Jane and Heidi would, at the very least, not do anything to hurt or scare me because of my… connection… with the queens. Her advice seemed a bit unneeded.

"You're down this way." Jane said in a voice that didn't give any emotions away.

"We put you right next to us." Heidi said with a wide grin as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and started to pull me in the direction Jane had pointed in. "It also happens to be not too far away from your mother's but we didn't have much choice in that. They're being a bit clingy since finding you."

"You make it sound like they're the only ones." Jane muttered just loud enough for me to hear.

I gave Jane a side long look because even though I was sure I knew who she was talking about, I wasn't sure why. But the more I thought about what that reason could be, the more I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to put too much thought into it and then discover something or think of something that I don't like. I was still hopeful, no matter how unlikely it really was, that I was going to be able to leave in a week or so with the Cullen's and I didn't want to even try to get close to any of the Volturi when I was hopefully leaving so soon.

"We're going to be sending out one of the guards later to go get some food for you since we don't normally keep the kitchen that stocked." Heidi said, ignoring Jane's comment. "What kind of food do you like so we can tell the guard what to get?"

"I'll eat anything." I quickly answered. Me making requests of the Volturi? That was unlikely. Although with the bond, I suppose I could. But the queens weren't here right now, so I wasn't about test any limits without them being next to me.

"We'll have to get a little bit of everything then so we make sure we get something you like." Heidi said, nonplussed by my lack of answer.

"You don't need to be concerned with telling us what you want." Jane said in her seriousness voice which made me want to believe her. "Whatever you want, we will get you. But you're not used to that notion. Are you?"

Hearing the question nearly made me stumble as we walked. Her question made me think about if she was actually right or not. Thinking on mine and Edward's relationship, it was hard to think of how often I had made a decision for us. I mean, I always made the decision in the end but the decision I made was always what Edward said was a good idea. I always went with what he said. In my defense, I always thought his ideas were good ones. But it wasn't like Edward was telling me what to do and making the decisions for me. That wasn't the case at all. I was sure of it. I wouldn't have fallen in love with him if he told me what to do all the time. Plus, he was my mate. I was sure being someone's mate meant that they were an equal partnership.

"Of course I am." I said and the words sounded weak even to me. I hated to admit it but I was going to have to think about it when I wasn't surrounded by the very people who were making me rethink everything I thought I knew about my relationship with Edward.

I was thankful that Jane, or Heidi for that matter, didn't say anything for the rest of the walk to my new room. Instead of letting my thoughts question my relationship choices, my thoughts strayed to the fact that I still had Heidi's arm around my shoulders. I could feel the weight of her arm around me, pulling me into her, but it was a comforting weight. I liked that her arm was around me. It was like her arm was a shield, protecting me from everything and anything.

I couldn't help but feel guilty about feeling the way I did about having Heidi's arm around my shoulder. I shouldn't like having her arm around my shoulders when my boyfriend was someone in the same building as I was. I should have tried to move in a way that showed I wanted her arm off of me or even verbally told her that I didn't want her touching me. But I couldn't make myself say that and I was afraid to think of why that was.

I was eventually brought into a room that much bigger than I would have thought I'd be given. There theme was dark yet very elegant and all the decorations and furniture had to have been for an older era. There was a small sitting area that was separated from the actual bedroom by a couch. The bedroom held a large bed that was much larger than I could ever need. The fact that it was a canopy bed only helped to endear me to the room. Off to the side, on opposite sides, were two doors. One door lead to a bathroom and from what little I could see without walking in, it was a very big bathroom. The other door, although it was closed and I couldn't see in to verify, had to be a closet.

"Do you like it?" Heidi asked as she finally let go of my shoulders and literally twirled into the room. The move was something Alice would do. "I know it's a bit on the dark side but Jane did most of the decorating and I only supervised to make sure we had all the right pieces."

"You mean you only pointed your finger in the direction you wanted me to place something while you laid on the couch and watched." Jane said.

It was the most I had ever heard her say. Something told me that she didn't talk much in front of most people and I felt honored that she talked so much in front of me. Her voice was very melodic and I wanted to hear more of it.

"Yes, but didn't I do such a marvelous job of pointing you in the right direction?" Heidi asked with a wide grin. "Now, before Jane completely loses her temper," I could hear Jane growl in response to that statement. But, to me, the growl seemed more playful than serious. "Some night clothes are there and the bathroom is there." Heidi said as she pointed to a dresser and then to the opened door that I knew led to the bathroom.

"Since we are your guards, we will be within hearing range if you need anything." Jane said before she gestured to Heidi that she should leave. Jane had stayed in the doorway while Heidi had twirled around the sitting room when she first walked in.

"I thought Bella would want to talk before she turned in for the night." Heidi said with a small pout that couldn't quite hide the smirk she was fighting. "I thought we could stay for a little bit and… talk. You know, get to know each other better since we'll be spending so much time together. You know, since we're her guards and all."

"Something tells me that Bella isn't up for your kind of 'getting to know someone'." Jane said, her voice sounding very sarcastic. Heidi walked towards her, taking it as a clue that it was about to leave. "But if you would like Bella, we could stay and visit and answer any questions you may have that you may not have felt comfortable asking your mothers." Jane offered me.

"Um no, that's okay." I quickly offered but then I thought of something that I actually was curious about. Something that I felt more comfortable asking them than asking the queens at the moment. "Is Edward, or any of the Cullen's, going to be killed?" I asked them worriedly.

They both gave each other a look and I couldn't quite decipher what that look meant. I couldn't tell if I needed to be worried or not. But I was sure since I was dealing with the Volturi and the fact that the Cullen's had actually broken laws, something bad had to happen. Regardless of my 'bonds' with the queens, I didn't think I near enough pull with anyone to save the Cullen's from anything.

"Between you and us, we don't think so." Heidi hesitantly said.

"It really isn't our call as the Cullen's did break the law knowing what the punishment would be." Jane added.

"But that doesn't mean the queens won't come up with some other kind of punishment. After all, if they hadn't broken the laws, chances are very unlikely that you would have ever come to Italy and found them." Heidi said with a smile.

"But we have no way of knowing and we don't want to give you any false hope." Jane said harshly, giving Heidi a warning look. "But we will definitely talk to them to see if there's a way we can sway them to avoid death as a punishment." Jane said once she had moved her attention back to me and saw my disappointment. After her last statement though, I couldn't help but smile at Jane.

"Thank you so much Jane." I genuinely said with a wide smile.

"Even though we aren't a fan of Edward and his law breaking ways, I'm sure both of us will be able to convince the queens." Heidi quickly said.

"You're really that confident?" I confusedly asked. Not ten seconds ago, they seemed unsure the queens would do something aside from killing Edward but now they seemed to think they could persuade the queens what they, or really I wanted to happen.

"Let's just say, you give us a lot of confidence." Heidi said with a smirk that once again made me feel like prey. But not in the normal way vampires should make me feel. This smirk felt much too seductive with my boyfriend still in the same building. I felt my face heat up in a bright blush.

"Oh well, um, goodnight then." I said, stumbling over my words from the look Heidi was still giving me. "Thank you. Again."

"Have a restful night Bella." Jane said a tilt of her head.

"Remember, if you need anything during the night, don't be afraid to ask for us." Heidi said with that same smirk that made me nervous and blush from the pure seductiveness that Heidi was putting into the smirk. "We'll be within hearing range."

Thankfully they left and closed the door behind them right after that. I wasn't sure how much longer I could put up with Heidi's smirks and what I was more than sure were innuendos. The woman practically leaked pure sex. Even Jane's intense look kept me on edge. I was happy to be able to finally relax since I wasn't in their presence anymore.

Within an hour, I was showered and dressed and ready for bed. I wasn't sure what was going to happen to me while I was waiting for the Cullen's to get here but I was at least sure that I would be safe. Contrary to what Edward believed, I just couldn't truly believe that they were tricking me into something. I was more nervous about Charlie. They said they would handle Charlie and I wasn't sure what they meant by that. That was going to be the first thing I figured out tomorrow. I needed to know that my dad was alright and what exactly that had done or said to him.

* * *

A/N: I'm very sorry for the long wait for an update. It definitely wasn't intentional. In case any curious minds wanted to know, the reason it took so long for me to update was because I did something to hurt my back. I haven't been able to physically sit down to write for several weeks now and unfortunately my back isn't completely healed yet. That means that I'm not sure when the next update will be and since I received several PM's wondering about this update, I just wanted to let you guys know that I will work on the next chapter as much as I physically can but I really can't say when the next update will be.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with the series.

A/N: I don't re-read what I write after I've written it. I just use spell check and then call it done. So there are probably lots of mistakes; I apologize in advance for all of them.

A/N 2: Sorry about the huge delay; that's something I never thought I'd do. Unfortunately my back problems aren't getting any better… apparently it's harder than I thought to fight through my fear/anxiety of doctors to fix my back; but I am working on it. But an author has been updating their stories like crazy and it has inspired me to at least put forth this update.

Day One:

For the first time in months, I had woken up without an alarm yelling at me to get up or be late for school. For the first time in months, I woke up leisurely, at my own pace. I hadn't felt this rested in so long.

I stretched my body as I thought of when the last time was that I didn't need an alarm to wake me up. Thinking about it, ever since Edward had left, I had never slept well; if at all. In fact, even when I had Edward with me as I slept, I still hadn't slept this well.

That line of thinking caused me to open my eyes and my memories of where I was, to storm back to me. My eyes opened to a large room that I had just been assigned to last night. A room that the Volturi, the vampires that hate humans, had given to me while they waited for the rest of the Cullen family to get to their castle so that they could be punished.

I sat up in my bed and looked around, wondering what I was supposed to do. Was I a prisoner in this room like Edward was in his room? I would think I was, especially since I was human. But after what the queens said last night, I wasn't sure. Based off of what they said, I wouldn't think they would.

"Jane wanted me to knock to make sure it was okay to come in." Heidi said through the door, as she knocked on it, just before she opened the door and walked into the room with an annoyed looking Jane following behind her.

"And then we wait to be told she is okay with us coming in before we intrude." Jane practically hissed at Heidi as she closed the door behind her and Heidi kept moving to sit on a chair in the room.

"Why wouldn't she let us in?" Heidi asked, sounding genuinely confused as to why I wouldn't let them. Because, of course, I couldn't have any reason to not want to have red eyed, vampires that were complete strangers to me, be in an in-closed room with me. "You would have said yes, right Bella?" Heidi asked me.

"I guess." I hesitantly answered. There was no way I was going to tell a Volturi guard member no. Edward told me not to trust the Volturi, so I wasn't going to; even with what the queen's told me about the bond. I was sure I could trust Edward more than I could trust the Volturi… even though it seemed like the queens held nothing back, as far as giving me information; unlike Edward had.

"Next time let her answer before forcing an answer on her." Jane practically growled at Heidi as she walked to stand next to the other vampire. "I apologize for her Bella." Jane said.

"That's fine." I mumbled, causing Jane to frown and Heidi to smirk.

"Breakfast will be ready in about a half hour." Heidi said. "That should be enough time for you to get ready for the day. Yes?" She asked as she adjusted her position on the chair, supposedly making herself more comfortable on the chair.

"Sure." I answered.

Without waiting for either of them to say anything else, I moved from the bed and straight to the bathroom. A half hour was more than enough time for to get ready; especially since I didn't wear makeup or need to do anything special with my hair.

It wasn't until I was done with my shower that I realized something very important. In my haste to leave the room, I forgot to grab any clothes. I didn't even know if I had to wear the same clothes from yesterday or something else. What that something else could be, I had no idea.

I nearly just walked out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around me when I realized that, unlike humans, I was more than sure that the vampires in the other room would be able to hear me ask for clothes; no matter how thick this old door was. I nearly sighed in relief about not having to walk out practically naked into the room with dangerous vampires in the other room.

"Um, could one of you hand me my clothes please." I nervously asked through a small crack in the door after I barely opened the heavy thing. "I left my clothes on the left side of the bed." I added when I wasn't sure if they actually knew where I had tossed my clothes or not.

"You want to wear those clothes?" Heidi asked, suddenly appearing right through the crack of the door, making me jump at her sudden appearance. "Is it a human thing to wear the same clothes two days in a row?" She asked, sounding slightly disgusted; which I didn't blame her. That would be a disgusting thing to do and I would rather not do that if I didn't have to.

"Well, I don't really have any other clothes to wear." I responded, trailing off my words as I wasn't sure what else to say. It wasn't like I could say that I really hadn't planned on being held prisoner, so I didn't pack extra clothes. I don't think they would respond very well to that.

"True." Heidi said, sounding like she was thinking. After a second or two, she talked again. "We're about the same size, you can just wear my clothes." She happily offered with a huge grin.

"I don't think she would like your style of clothing." Jane said, sounding much closer to the bathroom door than when I had first walked into it. Thinking of how provocative Heidi was dressed yesterday and today, I had to agree with Jane. It just wasn't really my style.

"Well, what else can she wear until we buy her more clothes? She won't fit into your child size clothes." Heidi said, sounding like she was fighting a giggle at her insult of Jane.

"I do not wear child size clothes." Jane said, clearly upset at the insult.

"Then she can wear my clothes." Heidi said, like she had solved the whole thing. But I really didn't want to wear her clothes if I could avoid it.

"I think I'll just wear what I wore yesterday." I hesitantly said. There was no way I was going to wear Heidi's clothes.

"You do not need to Bella." Jane said. "Athenodora felt her style of clothing was closest to yours and has lent you some of her clothes until we can buy you some of your own. Here they are." She said as she pushed Heidi aside and pushed clothes through the now slightly larger crack. "Although, what you're wearing now is also fine." Jane said as her eyes slowly roamed up and down my body while they darkened to a deeper scarlet. Her eyes held a hungry look and I was much too afraid to think about which kind of hunger it held.

I quickly grabbed the clothes, which was thankfully just plain jeans and a regular black t-shirt, and closed the door before I could put any more thought into the look Jane had given. I would have expected that look from Heidi, who was practically sex on legs anyways, but not from Jane. She was far too stoic for that; at least, I had thought she was.

Ten minutes later, I was finally walking out of the bathroom. Hopefully I was about to get a lot more answers about what was going on. Perhaps I could even find a way to visit with Edward. Just knowing that he was in the same building as I was, prisoner or not, was comforting.

"Ready for breakfast Bella?" Heidi asked once I was out of the room.

The walk to a small dining room, a room that I was sure wasn't originally a dining room but had probably recently been reassigned that title, was filled with Heidi talking a lot about the city and what all there was to do. Which wasn't much. It had almost seemed like she was fishing to find out what I liked about anything she had said but I wasn't up for a lot of talking. Jane was her normal quiet self and I couldn't help but copy her. Heidi was doing more than enough talking for all three of us anyways.

The first thing I noticed when we walked into the dining room was all the food on the table. There were nearly a dozen different items on the table; way more than I could ever eat in one sitting.

"Have a seat Bella." Jane said as she pulled out a chair for me when I hadn't moved from the doorway. "I hope that there is something on the table that you want to eat. We weren't sure what exactly you would like, so we made sure you had plenty of options."

"It's fine." I said as I took the seat she had pulled out for me. There actually wasn't anything I didn't like on the table. "What am I going to do today?" I asked as I started to eat. They had both sat down at the table with me and I didn't want to just eat and have them stare at me, so I opted to try and start a conversation.

"Well, the mistresses want to talk with you right after you're done eating." Heidi answered. "After that, we were going to watch some movies with you." Heidi said with a smirk that made me very nervous.

"But it is your choice." Jane added. "We will wait to discuss the options until after you have spoken with your mothers."

I couldn't help but cringe at Jane calling them that. I understood that vampires had bonds and I was sure the queens weren't lying and that they truly believed what they told me. But I didn't. I couldn't. How could I believe that complete strangers were supposedly some sort of 'bond parents'? All I was sure about was that they were keeping both me and Edward prisoners and that the Cullen's would be here in a week to hopefully save us. Or at least to try. I hoped. In the meantime though, hearing people reference the queens of vampires as my parents, it's just weird.

"I don't like you calling them that." I said without thinking. It was like I was talking with friends, friends that I had left behind in Forks; not two vampires that were guarding over me to make sure that I didn't run away or get killed by other close-by vampires.

"Well, that's what they are." Heidi said, seemingly confused that I would say what I did.

It seemed like that whatever the bonds said, even though I couldn't see or feel these bonds, were fact and that no one should argue with them. I understand that the vampires can not only feel them but some could literally see them, like Didyme, but I couldn't. How could they expect me to just fall into line and go with what they say when I had no proof. At least with Edward, I could feel it. I could and can feel our bond; so I couldn't, not that I would want to, deny that it was there. But with the queens, I was only afraid of them and what they could do to me.

"Not to me." I answered, finding that talking to these two women was a lot easier than I would have ever thought it could be. Perhaps it was because I knew that I was stuck with them as my guards and with no one else to talk to, it was easier since they were all I had.

"Perhaps as you spend more time with them and talk with them, you will grow closer to them." Jane responded.

"I doubt it. I already have parents. I don't need or want anymore." I answered.

"Why wouldn't you want them as your parents?" Heidi asked. "They are the leaders of the Volturi and are thousands of years old. That means you can literally have anything you want and go practically anywhere you wanted for vacations and whatnot. I wouldn't mind having them as my parents."

"Then you can have them." I sarcastically answered as I finished eating what I could eat of all the food they had made for me.

"I'm working on it." Heidi muttered.

"What?" I asked her, thinking I hadn't heard her properly.

"We will explain later." Jane answered before Heidi had a chance. "The Volturi are not ones to keep secrets but the Mistresses want to talk with you more before everything is explained to you."

"What more do I need to know?" I nervously asked. Maybe they had decided on what to do with the Cullen's and were going to tell me. I really hoped it wasn't anything bad. I love the Cullen's too much, even after they had left me, to want anything bad to happen to them.

"Everything you need to know will be explained to you, I promise." Jane said and for some reason, I just knew that she was being completely honest. Jane just didn't seem like the type of woman who would hide anything from anyone, not if she wasn't ordered to by her mistresses.

"I, I appreciate that." I said, surprised by the conviction in her voice and in her eyes. "So, when I talk with the queens now, they're going to talk about new things that they haven't mentioned yet?"

"Well, we honestly have no idea what they're going to talk about." Heidi answered as she stood from her seat. "But we do know that they won't keep anything from you, at least not on purpose."

"Although," Jane interrupted. "They may keep something from you if they feel it would be better to tell you at a later time."

"But, as much as we love answering any and all of your questions, your moms really do want to talk with you. They want to answer your questions as well." Heidi said walked towards me and held her hand out to help me up from my seat; even though it really wasn't needed.

I felt my shoulders sag as I grabbed her hand and she pulled me from seat. I really didn't want to talk with the queens again. I had had enough bad news from and I really didn't want to risk receiving any more from them. The Volturi exactly weren't known in the vampire world as being kind and generous… that I had really heard anything past what the Cullen's had told me. But still. I could see how scary they were and violent they could be. They had to be, to be in power for as long as I suspect they have been.

I was led to an office that I was told was an office that used to belong to Didyme before they re-organized the castle… two centuries ago. Apparently every few centuries they like to change things up a bit with where their rooms are so they don't get as bored. And apparently Heidi likes to decorate when she gets a chance. Hearing that made me think of Esme and I could help but frown as I took a seat on a very comfortable couch across from the queens.

"What's wrong dear?" Didyme asked as Heidi and Jane took seats next to me; making the couch seem a lot smaller than what I had originally thought it was.

"I just miss my family." I admitted, causing Athenodora to scowl.

"As much as you seem to think they are your family, they really aren't." The blonde vampire said. "I don't doubt that they loved you; but if they were really your family, they wouldn't have left you. Wouldn't have even thought about it."

"I know." I said with another sigh. It was an argument they had already brought up and I had had a lot of time to think about it. Even though I love the Cullen's, they did leave. How could I be sure that if I was able to go home with them, they wouldn't do that again?

"You will see them again in a week dear." Sulpicia assured me. "But in the meantime, we are hoping that you will allow us to get to know you better." She said with a wide smile.

"I was told you had something to tell me though." I interrupted, somehow not afraid that she would get mad at me interrupting and changing the subject.

"That's right darling." Didyme said with a smirk. "She's so used to knowing everything about everyone right away, that now that she doesn't know everything about you, that's all she can focus on. Getting to know you seems to have taken over her thoughts. It's an adjustment for her that I'm sure she's not very happy about." The older woman said with a smirk directed towards Sulpicia.

"It's not that I'm not happy about it." Sulpicia said right away. "It's just a bit disappointing that I don't already know her as well as I want to."

Watching the queens bicker back and forth was kind of surreal. And amusing. To watch millennia old vampires arguing, basically teasing each other, was weird. I would have never thought to see the leaders of the Volturi argue like I'm watching them do now. After all I had heard from Edward and the fear I could see in Alice's and Edward's eyes, it was amusing to see the feared leaders behaving this way. I practically felt honored that I was able to see them in a way that I was sure not very many people did.

"Excuse me, mistresses." Heidi interjected since it didn't seem that the queens were going to back down anytime soon from their teasing of each other. "But Bella is still waiting to for her answer." The excitement in her voice made me nervous. I may not know Heidi that well but I was sure that if she was excited for what the queens had to tell me, I shouldn't be. I should be nervous.

"Of course." Sulpicia said with a wide grin. "I'm sorry we were side tracked."

"There are several things we have to tell you; but there is one thing in particular that will greatly impact you more than anything else." Athenodora said. "And its news that we feel we shouldn't share with you. But Heidi and Jane can." She said as she relaxed further into her chair, like she was waiting for a show to begin.

The two woman next to me stood from their seats and moved to kneel in front of me. Right in front of me. They were so close, my knees were touching their abdomens. It was an awkward position for me to be in but the look in the eyes, the seriousness they projected, kept me from even trying to move away from them.

"As you will come to know, Heidi has a tendency to be dramatic." Jane said, starting off the seriousness conversation. "I assure you, I would much rather be standing." Jane said with a small sneer that I knew was directed towards Heidi, even though the blonde wasn't starting at the taller vampire.

"Oh hush Jane." Heidi said with a roll of her eyes. "We're giving her a wonderful memory that she will one day look back on and cherish."

"A memory of what exactly?" I nervously asked. Heidi placed both her hands on my knees and leant towards me, causing Jane to roll her eyes and I was sure she was a second away from standing up.

"The news I'm about to tell you will make your life so amazing that you will surely want to hug me for the rest of eternity… as well as other things of course, but I was told to take this slow or I would be in trouble." She said the last part so quickly that I barely caught it and I could help but smile at her. Heidi was at least very good at making me smile, even in a situation that made me nervous.

"Just get on with it before I tell her for you." Jane said as she finally stood up. I was surprised it took her that long to stand up. From the pout that Heidi gave her, Jane was clearly not supposed to move from her kneeled position in front of me; but even I knew that Jane's patience for something she didn't like wouldn't last long.

"But you promised." Heidi practically whined and I swore her eyes glistened a little with tears that could never fall.

"And we promised not to tell her for you." Athenodora interjected. "But I'm seriously starting to rethink that decision. Move it along Heidi, we don't have all day."

"Fine." The vampire in kneeled in front of me said with a small huff of annoyance that I was sure would have normally gotten her in trouble with the queens. The woman stood up and pulled me with her to my feet. Apparently the time for theatrics was over. "Bella, how much do you know about vampire mates?"

From just that simple question and from how focused both Jane and Heidi were looking at me, I knew what they were about to tell me. Everything started clicking together, started making sense as I thought about how they've been practically glued to me since I met them; how the queens were making sure they were always around me instead of other vampires. I knew what they were about to tell me and I wasn't sure I wanted to hear it.

"I know that every vampire has a mate that they eventually find." I nervously answered, wishing that I could take a step backwards and put some more space between the two vampires and myself.

"So you understand that some vampires find their mates within decades of being turned, within centuries or may have even been turned by their mates?" Heidi asked. I was somewhat shocked that she was actually making sure that we were on the same page. She was actually making sure I understood, instead of moving on. Instead of verbally responding, I just nodded my head. "Do you know that when a vampire finds their mate, the connection is instant?" I hadn't known it was instant, it took Edward a little time to realize I was his mate. But I was sure that was because I was singer, so it was harder for him to realize it.

"The scent alone of a vampires mate, is a giveaway." Jane said, finally adding the conversation. "The scent of our mate is very delectable. It is a very appealing scent that smells like home to the vampire. It's a very welcoming scent." She explained.

"Edward's scent was something I really liked about him." I said and nearly instantly regretted it when I saw both of the women in front of me sneer.

"Let's just not mention him for now dear." Didyme said from her spot behind Heidi and Jane. "We'll talk about him later; but right now it's just about you three."

I really didn't want it to be about the three of us though; not with what I was thinking they were going to eventually tell me.

"When a vampire finds their mate, for the first few years, they can't bear to be too far away for too long. The time frame differs for everyone but it's usually a few years." Heidi explained.

"That's a long time." I muttered, forgetting for a moment that the people in the room with me would easily hear what I said.

"But for a vampire that can live for an eternity, a few years is not that long." Jane responded. "During that time though Bella, a vampire cannot leave their mate. There are too many worries for the vampire too leave their mate alone for too long."

"Worries?" I couldn't help but try and get as much information as I could about vampires since they both seemed more than willing to give the information to me. The Cullen's were always so tight lipped about being a vampire that I really didn't have that much information from them.

"What if they get hurt?" Heidi asked and I could see the worry clear in her eyes as she looked me. The worry she directed at me only helped to confirm what I was thinking they would tell me. "What if another vampire threatened them? What if they get lost as they travel? What if they can't find something they need, or even want?"

"The primary concern is what if they get hurt?" Jane informed me. "If we leave, we have no way of knowing if there is a problem. Even with today's technology, we would only about a problem after it has occurred, we wouldn't have a chance to prevent it, to allow our mate to avoid any chance of being hurt."

"Once we find our mate, a vampire will never leave them. Will never hurt them. Will never even think about doing anything that has even the remote chance of hurting their mate. To a vampire, their mate is everything. Their world changes to revolve around their mate." Heidi said and then she grew a wide a smile. "But it's very different when that mate is a human."

And there it is. That all but confirms what I'm afraid they are going to tell me. I wasn't even sure Edward thought they would tell me something like this.

"When a vampire is mated with a human, the feelings the vampire feels is intensified." Jane explained. "They feel more protective, more territorial and they are much more worried about their mate being hurt."

"They tend to be clingy." Heidi jumped in, interrupting Jane, which didn't seem to affect Jane at all as she continued to talk after Heidi.

"But a human mate does not feel any of that." Jane explained. "They do not feel the mating bond, they do not feel as strongly as the vampire does. A human mate can easily choose to ignore their vampire mate; which is devastating to the vampire."

"That's why it's very typical for a vampire to change their human mate practically right away." Heidi said. "It also helps to alleviate some of the vampires worry because changing the human into a vampire will make the human stronger and have less risk of getting hurt."

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked with slight desperation. I knew what they were working on telling me and as much as I appreciated that they were giving me all this information that the Cullen's seemed intent on not giving me, I just wanted to hear from them what I was expecting them to say. I needed to hear them say that they thought I was their mate. I needed them to tell me that so I could tell them they are wrong. They had to be wrong.

"Because you're ours Bella." Jane said, her voice sounding like a purr.

"And we want to make sure you know what to expect from now on." Heidi said as she took a step towards me; a step that didn't actually exist since we were already so close.

I took a step backwards, so keep as much space between us as possible, but the back of my legs hit the couch and I nearly fell backwards. Both Jane and Heidi grabbed my arms and kept me from falling onto the couch. Thankfully when I was firmly on my feet again, they let me move the side and away from them. I ran my fingers through my hair as I thought about what I was just told.

I was expecting it, I figure it out. But I still felt like I was blindsided by what they told me. I didn't want to believe them; I couldn't believe them. I was Edward's mate. Not theirs.

"I thought only two people could be mates; not more." I said, my eyes just barely looking over at the queens, the only other vampires I knew of that were a trio instead of a duo of mates. The queens caught my look and they all smirked at me.

"It may be more common, but it's not finite that mates only consist of two people." Jane said as she eyes me take a few steps away from them. It looked like she, and Heidi for that matter, wanted to move towards me, but thankfully they refrained and stayed in front of the couch as I moved to stand behind it.

"Mates can be include any number of vampires." Heidi said. "I believe there's a coven in Egypt with four mated vampires." She explained.

"It all depends on the people mated." Jane answered. "We don't know exactly why more than two people are mated. But we do know it does not diminish the love between the mates and the relationship is just as strong as it would be between just two people. Mates are mates, no matter how many of them there are."

"It just means there's more loving to go around." Heidi said with a smirk.

"Heidi." Jane hissed, scolding the other woman.

"What? It's true." Heidi said with a small pout, but even I could tell she wasn't sorry about making her comment.

"It's not true though." I argued, not willing to give up on Edward. "Edward's my mate." I said, again, causing both Jane and Heidi to growl.

"I think that brings us to the next part of our conversation dear." Didyme said as she stood from her seat and walked towards me. "But first, I think now would be a good time for lunch."

"Didyme will take you to the dining room where we have had a spread of food made for you, and then you will come back here and we will discuss Edward." Sulpicia said.

"As long as you're still willing to talk today." Athenodora added. "There is still much to talk about and we would prefer to talk about as much as we can today and get all the talking done and over with."

For as much as I was feeling, as over whelmed as I was feeling, it wasn't like I was blindsided. I was at least able to figure out what they were going to tell me and it wasn't such a huge shock. Now I knew they were going to argue about Edward; of course they would. I want to be able to defend Edward; I want to defend our relationship.

But even though I wanted to argue with them about me getting lunch, just for the sake of arguing, I really was hungry. So I nodded my head at Didyme and let her lead me out of the room and towards wherever it was they had gathered food for me. She looped her arm around my arm, and as we were nearly out of the room, I saw Heidi and Jane look after me with a look that I could only describe as longing.

The conversation after lunch was going to be very long. I was sure the conversation was going to be difficult.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with the series.

A/N: I don't re-read what I write after I've written it. I just use spell check and then call it done. So there are probably lots of mistakes; I apologize in advance for all of them.

* * *

The early lunch was over much quicker than what I thought it would be. I was hoping it would have taken longer to eat and then clean up. But I ended up only having a simple sandwich, which was delicious, and then Didyme wouldn't let me clean anything up. I would have argued with her, but something about arguing with one of the queens of vampires just didn't bode well.

The walk back to the office seemed a lot faster than when we had walked away from it. We were going to be talking about more things that I was sure was going to emotionally drain me. But I had to admit, it was nice to be informed. With the Cullen's, the decisions about me was made without talking to me, without even asking what I wanted. They always did what they thought was best and I always went along with it. Even though these topics were pretty heavy, I was still happy that they were including me. It seemed as if they hadn't even considered not including me. And even though none of the decisions made were talked about with me, from what I understood, the decisions made thus far are all something I wouldn't know about anyways.

When we walked into the room, the first thing I noticed were the seating arrangements. They hadn't changed. The only seat left for me was in between Jane and Heidi. I had expected it, but I was hoping for at least a little distance to get used to the idea of not only, according to them, having two mates, but also two female mates. It was definitely something new to me. It was something I didn't agree with. Edward was still in the castle, he was my mate. He had to be.

"Come sit, Bella." Heidi said as she held her hand out towards when I paused in the door way. She had stood up from her seat and was standing next to me.

I nervously looked at her hand and told myself not to take. That if I took her hand, it would only help to prove that they were right about Heidi and Jane. Something I didn't want to do. But looking at her hand, after only a second or two, I couldn't help but take her hand. There was just something appealing about putting my hand in hers that I couldn't resist.

She guided me, although unnecessarily, back to my previous seat in between the two vampires. The queens still wanted to go over things with me. I just wasn't sure what; although I could guess.

"I promise what we have to talk about isn't as… heavy, but it is still very important for us to talk about." Didyme said.

"We want to talk about your transition to staying here and the measures that we are and will be taking in order to make sure you are completely safe at all times." Athenodora said.

"But, in order to do that." Sulpicia said, as all three queens started to stare very intently at me. Whatever they were about to talk about, it was definitely very serious. Something that wasn't to be taken lightly. I felt not only myself tense and the seriousness that was about to happen, but also I also felt the two vampires beside me tense. Well, not so much as tense, as sitting up straighter and seemingly paying more attention to the conversation. "According to the young Edward, some unfinished business was left behind in Forks. You had some very unfortunate luck in attracting the attention of a hunter." I could feel Jane and Heidi shift, just slightly, to sit closer to me. I was sure that if they thought I would be okay with it, they would have grabbed my hand. "The Cullen's had managed to persuade the leader of the nomads to leave, and then they were able to kill the hunter before he could kill you."

"So the main threat is gone?" Heidi asked, just a slight sense of urgency in her voice, as she leaned forward in anticipation of Sulpicia's answer.

"The hunter James is gone." Sulpicia answered, but neither of the vampires beside me relaxed. They were waiting for Sulpicia to confirm the entire threat was gone. She must have figure out what the Cullen's seemed to have forgotten, the threat isn't over. "But his mate remains."

Both vampires next to me hissed and neither hesitated to place their hands on my legs; almost like they were grounding themselves, instead of trying to run away. Neither of the vampires next to me were at all calm; even the vampires in front of me looked mad. But the ones in front of me had a better control over their emotions that the ones next to me did.

"We would like to get all the information from you Bella, as to what happened." Sulpicia said. I could see her hand just barely move as if to reach out for me, probably so that she could use her powers to get all the information, but she stopped before she did. "We would like the full story from your perspective, so that we may know all about what is going on and make the appropriate decisions for your safety."

"As it is, we simply have Jane and Heidi assigned as your personal guards, since they are your mates and are well motivated to keep you safe." Athenodora added. "But we also have the entire main guard, few as they are, on alert when in the castle, to make sure they are at least aware of your location and to do random rounds in that area to help Heidi and Jane with their guard."

"We don't need help to keep her safe." Jane said, nearly hissing, at the ancient blonde.

"Of course not Jane dear." Sulpicia quickly stepped in before Athenodora could respond to Jane, who did not look too happy with how Jane had talked to her. "But we figured you prefer to have some moments getting to know your mate instead of having to be constantly on guard around her." Sulpicia said in a placating tone, and it was easy to see that Jane had to be a favorite of Sulpicia's.

Jane didn't answer her, but I swore I felt her relax… just slightly…

"Can you tell us what happened Bella?" Didyme asked as she leaned forward in her seat, as if getting ready to listen to a very captivating story. "Everything, since you met the Cullen's and then met us?"

I nearly said I didn't want to tell them; that it wasn't any of their business. But then I thought that it wouldn't do any harm to tell them. In fact, after that they have said, perhaps they could help with Victoria. I got lucky with Laurent and the wolves coming to my rescue. But Victoria was still out that and I didn't want her to get impatient about me not being in Forks and decide to kill Charlie to get me to go home. Charlie was going to be hurt enough about the length of time I was going be stuck here, I didn't want to make it any worse if I didn't have to.

So I talked to them, focusing mostly on the queens instead of the two vampires next to me. I told them about how I wanted to move to Forks to live with Charlie so Renee could enjoy her new marriage. I told them about how fascinated I was with Edward when I first saw him, which didn't seem to make Heidi or Jane happy as they both growled just loud enough for me to hear, and I told them about how persistent I was to find out what the Cullen's were. Didyme was very happy to hear that part.

I then told them about the baseball game I was invited to watch and how we first met James. I told them about how scared Edward was of me getting hurt and how sad he was that he needed to be separated from since James wouldn't expect that. I told them how James had tricked me into leaving Alice and Jasper to go to the ballet studio.

"And then James bit me." I said, continuing my story. "Edward was able to suck out the venom so that I wouldn't change."

I received several different reactions when I told them that. Didyme and Sulpicia laughed while Athenodora seemed to glare and smirk at the same time. Both Jane and Heidi growled and snarled. It actually made me jump just lightly in my seat, causing them both to wrap their arms around me and what I could view as a comforting gesture.

"I saw that from young Edward, but I didn't want to believe it." Sulpicia said, quickly calming from her laugh.

"Don't you see Bella? That just helps prove us right." Didyme said. "If Heidi or Jane were ever in Edwards positions with you about to be turned, they would never stop it. They would let it happen and comfort you as you changed."

I opted not to argue with them because, not that I necessarily thought that everything they said was right, but because I really did wish Edward had just let me change. It was basically the perfect opportunity, but he didn't because he was too afraid for my soul.

"So James is dead while Victoria was off in Forks keeping part of the Cullen's distracted and Laurent was sent to Denali. What happened next?" Athenodora asked.

So I told them about my eighteenth birthday. How I didn't want a party because I don't like parties and I don't like people spending money on me. All the vampires scoffed when I said that but I continued talking about what happened instead of explaining why I didn't like it. I then told them about the Cullen's leaving me, and how they had left me.

"I'm going to kill him." Jane said and from the tone of her voice, I had no choice but to believe her.

"He should have never left you in the middle of the woods where he knew you would have no chance of finding your way back." Didyme said.

"He did not even think about you being able to get back to your house until after he was already in another country, trying to poorly track Victoria. Or at least what he thought was tracking Victoria. That boy has no business trying to find anything." Sulpicia explained and I felt a little better since I knew now that Edward really hadn't left me on purpose to get lost in the forest; it was an accident.

"What happened next dear one?" Sulpicia asked.

So I explained how I was when I was first left; when I was first abandoned. They weren't happy that it took months for me to stop being catatonic and to try to live a life. I told them about how I would hear Edward's voice when I did something that could put me in danger. I also told them how that escalated to doing very dangerous things just so I could see his image. They didn't like that.

I then told them about how Alice had shown up after she saw me jump off a cliff. After which I had to spend about ten minutes assuring them that I wasn't suicidal, that I was just cliff diving to try and see Edward again. The queens all shared a look after that, but I wasn't going to think about it since I couldn't even pretend to decipher their looks.

I had made sure to leave out the incident with the wolves and Laurent. I remember Edward saying that Caius didn't like hearing about werewolves and had actually hunted them to extinction. I didn't want them to go after the Pack and hurt them. The Pack were good people, even if they did have anger issues. I didn't want anything to happen to them.

"Do you know what happened to Laurent?" Athenodora asked, which I was sure it was probably her that was going to ask.

"No, I don't." I said, trying my best to look and sound convincing. Her narrowed eyes quickly let me know that I wasn't fooling her.

"He didn't come back after his Coven mate was killed?" She questioned. "Not even to verify what had happened to him, or to check if his other coven mate was there?"

I paused before answering, looking to the side, as if I would see Edward's image again, giving me the correct answer that would help me. But I didn't see him. All I saw was Jane, from the corner of my, staring at me. But what threw me off, wasn't that I had noticed she still had her hand on my thigh and I had completely forgotten about it, but the softness I saw in her eyes as she stared at me. I couldn't help but turn my head to stare at her fully. I was sure the softness in her eyes wasn't something that usually there, but I could see it clear as day.

"He um, he did go back." I hesitantly answered as I turned my head to face Athenodora again. I didn't want to tell them everything but, it didn't seem right if I didn't. So I told them what happened, I told them how the wolves showed up and once they killed Laurent, Jake phased back into a human to make sure I made it home okay.

"As I'm sure you can imagine, vampires and your friends are not the only so called mythical creatures that roam this Earth." Sulpicia explained. "Your friends are called shapeshifters, not werewolves; or Children of the Moon. If they had been the later, they would be extremely dangerous to be around. They can only phase during the fool moon and have no control over their wolf side. We did have to purge them because they were not only dangerous to us vampires as their strength was nearly comparable to ours, but they were too dangerous to be around humans. They had no impulse controls and were responsible for many massacre's centuries ago."

Relief instantly swelled in me and I could feel my shoulders become less tense. It was a gamble I had taken to tell them what happened and I was happy to see that telling them the truth resulted in nothing negative happening to my friends.

"But this Victoria is still a threat and she will be dealt with swiftly." Didyme said and I could see a steely look in her eyes that told me that even though she seems to be the 'nice one' amongst the queens, she was still an ancient vampire that was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

"We will send Demetri and Alec in the morning to deal with Victoria." Sulpicia said. "Demetri can find her and Alec can render her gift useless."

"She has a gift?" I had thought James was the only one with a gift. I hadn't thought the other two had one.

"She has the gift of survival." Heidi answered instead of the queens. "I used to be in an old coven with her that disbanded due to several of us not seeing eye to eye on a few things. Her gift lets her know when there is danger with what she is about to do. So she would know right away that if she moves left instead of right, she'll be in some sort of danger."

"Alec's gift will be able to easily disable her gift." Jane added and I could hear slight pride in her voice when talking about her twin.

"Once that is done, they will dispatch of her. Since he mate is dead and she has deemed you to be responsible, she will not stop hunting you until she kills you." Sulpicia said. "Which we will not allow. So we will kill her; we cannot allow her to remain a threat to you."

As much as I was against killing someone, I couldn't argue with them. I was fully aware the determination a vampire could have when they wanted to kill someone. Laurent had told me enough to know that Victoria was really out to get me and that she was likely never going to stop until she killed me. I didn't want to live while constantly thinking about when Victoria was going to show up to try and kill me.

"We will not accept anything less than your complete safety." Athenodora said. "And since we are who we are, when we find a threat, we will not sit idle to wait and think about what to do. We will take actions to quickly resolve the matter."

Hearing her say that, even though I heard it in some variation from them before, I was still awe struck at how committed they were to someone they had literally just met. It was so different from when I had met the Cullen's. The Cullen's did want me to be safe, but it was almost as if they were protecting me from themselves. Whereas the Volturi wanted me safe, they weren't concerned about me being around them at all. They were concerned with the threat other vampires were to me. And they weren't shying away, or running, to keep me safe. They were going to deal with Victoria head on.

"Until she is confirmed dead, we will continue to have Heidi and Jane with you at all times." Didyme said. "Even if you want to be alone; they will just be a few feet away."

"Since we do not know for sure where Victoria is, we cannot risk your safety by just thinking that being in this castle will be good enough. We won't make any mistakes when it comes to your safety." Sulpicia said and I knew she was telling the truth.

"That said though, we do ask that you stay inside in the castle where it is easier to keep you safe." Didyme added. "I do doubt Victoria is here, but there is a chance she may have followed you here and if she did, it would be much easier to get to you outside our castle walls."

I was surprised to hear that she wasn't commanding me to stay inside. She was asking. And then she gave me their reasons as to why they wanted me to stay inside. And the reasons they gave me were actually good reasons. I felt so much more involved and included than I ever had with the Cullen's; and I felt my heart ache a little at that thought.

"There are a few other rules that we would like to let you know about." Sulpicia said after a few moments of silence that they seemed to be waiting for me to say something, but I didn't have anything to say. "These rules are just for your safety, I promise."

"And they will be lifted once you become a vampire." Didyme added.

For another hour, which could have only been a quarter of the time if Didyme and Athenodora hadn't kept interrupting Sulpicia to add in their own thoughts on the rules. The rules they had given were really simple. They had made it clear that even though the castle was a very safe place, there was still a chance that a vampire that was visiting the castle could come in and decide that I would be a perfect snack for them. All of them agreed that I did smell above average and that I would be a very tempting snack for a vampire without the best control, and even being with Heidi and Jane, they may still attack depending on how hungry they were.

They ended their discussion of the rules and had asked me if I had any questions. The entire discussion they had avoided the one topic that I was very interested in. I wasn't sure if that was done on purpose or not, but I really wanted to know.

"What about the Cullen's?" I asked without hesitation. "And what about Edward?" I added right away to make sure I was able to get both the questions answered.

The two vampires next to me tensed. Athenodora and Didyme turned to face Sulpicia. It was something that I had realized from the little time I had known the queens, that even though Athenodora was the oldest, Sulpicia seemed to be the more dominate one. She was the one that usually had the final say, even though I hadn't seen them really disagree and Sulpicia more often than not, agreed with them when there was a slight disagreement.

"We haven't completely agreed on something quite yet." Sulpicia answered with slight hesitancy.

"We are hesitant to decide on something and have young Alice see what it is." Didyme explained.

"We would prefer it to be a complete surprise to the entire Coven." Athenodora added. "We have some ideas, but we won't decide until it's too late for Alice to warn them about anything."

The way she made that sound, made me think that the Cullen's were going to be hurt and I really didn't want that. The Cullen's had hurt me, but I still didn't want anything to happen to them. I wasn't sure if after everything I've learned and felt, that I still thought of them as my extended family, especially since they did abandon me, but I was still with Edward. I still loved Edward. And at the very least, I didn't want his family to get hurt. I knew that they didn't intentionally try to hurt me and because of that, I can forgive them for what they did.

"You're going to hurt them." I asked, even though it came out as more of a fact than a question.

"That hasn't been decided yet." Sulpicia answered and I could tell that she was watching me very closely for any sort of reaction that I would give. "We will not kill them, if that is what you are concerned about." She added.

"They will be punished though." Athenodora said. "They broke the law and will be punished for it. There are no exceptions to that. And unfortunately, punishments are not meant to be pleasant, they are meant to be painful in such a way that they offender will never repeat the offense."

"I just don't want to see them hurt." I said with as I looked down.

What Athenodora said made sense. I knew the Cullen's had broken the law; it was the Cullen's themselves that told me they had broken the law. And clearly, since my father is Chief of Police, I knew that all bad choices had repercussions. I also knew that the three women in front of me were the ones responsible for making sure all the vampires that broke the law, had to deal with the appropriate repercussions. I knew the Cullen's were in trouble. But just because I knew it, didn't mean I had to like it.

"I am sorry that we have to do something so soon that you don't approve of, that may hurt you, but we do have a responsibility to uphold the laws." Athenodora said, almost as if she was arguing with me for me to see what they were doing. It wasn't necessary. I just didn't like to admit it or see it happen.

"I believe she knows that dear." Didyme said as she continued to study me like her mates were. "I believe she is just upset that someone she cares for, is going to be hurt. Is that right, Bella?"

It took me a moment to respond because I was so used to when the Cullen's talked about me, they talked like I wasn't in the room listening to them. They didn't ask to confirm on what they were assuming I wanted or was thinking. Having the queens letting me confirm anything was unusual at best. I definitely used to vampires letting me in on anything.

"Um, yes." I answered. "I really don't want Edward, or the Cullen's, hurt." It was getting easier to ignore both Jane and Heidi tensing whenever I mentioned Edward, but I wasn't sure if being able to ignore how much they seemed to like to move closer to me, no matter how close we were already sitting.

"We will do our best to not upset you, but they must be punished." Sulpicia said and I believed her. I don't know if it was the tone of her voice, the way she was looking at me, but I just had to believe her. "We cannot let them not be punished because other vampires may think we are becoming lenient and may decide that they too can break the laws and be punished."

"It is a very fine line that we have to tread so other vampires know they have been punished and so that the Cullen's know that they have dearly miss stepped in hurting our daughter the way they have." Athenodora said.

"Although, we will take into account that they knew not of our connection at the time." Didyme added when I opened my mouth to point out just that fact. I nearly blushed at realizing that I was just about to accept that I was their 'daughter', even though I didn't see myself that way.

"I'm afraid there will not be much we can disclose to you about what will happen with the Cullen's until the day we deliver the punishment." Sulpicia said, clearly finishing the conversation. "We will not hear any negotiations from the Cullen's about what may happen to them, but we would be willing to listen to you since we will be able to give you any forewarning."

I felt myself sink back into my seat at hearing that. Even though they couldn't tell me what was going to happen, they were still going to give me a chance to defend the Cullen's. I was actually really surprised that they would be willing to let me argue with them in front of the Cullen's if that is what I wanted to do. I felt my heart swell just slightly at realizing how much they are already including me into their lives and integrating me in their world. They were treating me, not necessarily as an equal because they were the queens, but I felt as if I was a close second to being equal. It was an odd feeling, feeling like I was practically on even footing with a vampire.

"I'm sorry we couldn't give a better answer, but I'm afraid that is the best we can do at the given time." Didyme said and I could tell she was genuinely sorry. It was so foreign to me, to see a vampire that was actually sorry about not being able to tell me something. "There is one more thing that we would like to discuss with you."

"We want to talk with you about your father." Sulpicia said.

Guilt instantly ran through my body. I had barely had any time to think about how much he must be worried about me, much less what the Volturi was going to do about him. I knew that they wouldn't hurt him because he didn't actually know about vampires. But just because they wouldn't physically hurt him, that didn't mean they wouldn't emotionally hurt him.

"What um, what about him?" I nervously asked.

"I'm sure you've already figured this out, but we want to let you know what we are going to do." Didyme said, taking the lead in this conversation that I really didn't want to have. My hands subconsciously found both Heidi's and Jane's hand on my thighs, and I gripped their hands. I was actually seeking comfort from them and they were willingly giving it.

"You're not going to hurt him, right?" I couldn't help but ask, even though I already knew the answer. All three queens looked at each other before answering. The second or two they did that though, it felt like my stomach was suddenly filled with lead.

"We have decided that we will make all the arrangements for Charlie to believe that you have passed away." Didyme answered. "We will not allow you to go back to Forks while anyone that may have known you is still alive. I am dearly sorry that you will lose your father, but it is best this way in the long way."

"Would you like to know what we plan to do?" Athenodora asked me.

I wanted to know. I really did. I wanted to know what my father was going to be told, I wanted to know how I was going to die. But at the same time, I really didn't want to know. I wanted nothing to do with the giant lie that was going to be told my father. I didn't want to know how long he might try looking for me, or how upset he's going to be. More importantly though, I don't want to see how hurt he's going to be. I left with basically no warning, leaving a note saying that I was going to another country while he was helping to plan the funeral of one of his closest friends. Now he was going to have to plan the funeral of his only daughter. It wasn't fair. Even though I knew this was going to hurt Charlie more, I still couldn't help but feel like the worst daughter alive and that made my mood plummet even more.

"No." I said in the smallest voice I had ever heard come from my mouth.

"In that case, we will carry out our plans and if you ever wish to know what we have done, just ask us." Didyme said.

"For now, I think you need some time to digest all that you have heard." Sulpicia said. "How would relaxing in our library sound?"

As much as I liked reading, I wasn't sure I could keep focused long enough to be able to actually read anything. There was too much information that I needed to process; there was no way I could take-in more information and retain it.

"Would you prefer watching a moving in our room?" Jane asked me.

"I promise there will be no funny business; just a relaxing time watching a movie." Heidi added.

I wasn't looking forward to spending any alone time with them; not after everything we had talked about. That was also something I wanted to think about. I wanted to process everything I had learned and been told about the two vampires next to me. I wanted to try and get an idea about what I could expect with them from now on.

"Can I go visit Edward?" I asked.

I wanted to tell everything I had been told and I wanted to know what he thought about it all. I wanted to know what he thought I should do or the best thing to do in my situation. Even after all they had said, I still wanted to go to Edward for his help. At the moment, I still trusted him more than the Volturi. What was truly scary though, was that I was starting to think that I was starting to trust the Volturi more than I did Edward. I wasn't sure what to think about that.

"I don't think that would be best for now." Sulpicia answered right away and I once again felt my face drop. "We understand that you truly do care for him but we want to get to you know you better. Heidi and Jane want to know you better; and they want the opportunity to learn more about you and they want to be able to do that without Edward interfering and talking about them. We want a chance for you to get to know us and not have your opinion of us tainted by anything someone else might say."

I couldn't fault them for that. They wanted a fair chance and even though I didn't like everything they were telling me, I could still understand where they were coming from.

"Oh." I said, even more deflated than before.

Heidi stood up and pulled me up with her so that we were both standing.

"Come on Bella, lets' go watch a pointless movie that will your pretty head to wonder wherever you want it to." Heidi said but didn't bother to pull me towards the exit of the room until I nodded in acceptance. Jane was quickly standing and following us out the door.

"Whenever you get hungry, let them know and they will make sure you get food." Didyme said.

"If you have any questions for any of us, just let them know and they will help you." Sulpicia added. I expected Athenodora to say something, but she remained silent as the two vampires dragged me out of the room and down the hallway towards someplace new.

"If you decide that you don't want to watch anything, just let us know." Jane said as she followed me and Heidi.

The two lead me to their room and even though I had only known this, I was still surprised that it was so close to my own. Their room though, was much smaller than mine. I also couldn't help but notice that there weren't many personal touches in the room. It almost seemed like a larger than normal hotel room that also had a sitting area; where the TV was. In front of the TV, there was a comfortable looking couch and off to the side, not much to the side since the room wasn't all that big, was a small table with a couple of chairs to sit at.

"You'll have to excuse the lack of decorations, Jane and I just moved in and we are currently only using this room temporarily." Heidi said as she pulled me towards the couch and sat us down together.

"Temporarily?" I asked as Jane walked towards the TV to grab the remote that was on top of it. For a really old castle, a lot of the rooms were really high tech. I wonder if they updated all the rooms or only the actively used ones.

"Eventually we're going to move in with you." Heidi said as she tossed her arm behind me on top of the couch. "There's no way we're not going to live with our mate; at least not for too long. Just until you get more comfortable with us."

I wasn't sure that was ever going to happen, but I was so tired of saying anything against what they were telling me, I decided just to keep my opinions to myself. There was nothing that I could say that would change their minds and it wasn't like they were actually living in my room right now. She said that they were here until I was comfortable enough to live with them; I didn't think that was ever going to happen, so I was safe.

"Do you want to pick something to watch?" Jane asked as she flashed over from the TV to sitting next to me on the couch.

"I don't really care what we watch." I answered, just wanting to watch something that would distract me from everything.

Jane only hummed in response, turned on the TV and started flipping through channels. The rest of the day was spend just relaxing and watching TV. I didn't even know what they had put on, I was at least a few movies but I hadn't paid any attention to it. Instead, I thought about everything I had learned. I had started to over think everything that I was told. At one point, after thinking a lot about what was going to happen to Charlie and that I was never going to be able to see him again, I started crying and leaned my head against Heidi. I was surprised that Heidi didn't say anything, all she did was move her arm to be around my waist and pulled me into her. Jane even moved her hand to my thigh. I could feel both of their silent support and at that moment, that was all I needed. Once I had calmed down, I hadn't even moved from leaning against Heidi. I was there against her, until dinner and after dinner, I ended up leaning against Jane. We stayed there until I kicked them out when it was really late and I was close to falling asleep. My first full day at the Volturi castle was definitely a very emotional one and unfortunately, I didn't think it was going to be a one time event.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with the series.

A/N: I don't re-read what I write after I've written it. I just use spell check and then call it done. So there are probably lots of mistakes; I apologize in advance for all of them.

* * *

In just a few days, I had fallen into a pattern with the Volturi. I still technically had my own room, but Jane and Heidi were there a lot more often than they weren't. We had watched a lot of movies and I was able to pick books that I had never heard of to read from the library. But a good portion of our time together was spent just walking around the castle grounds, inside and out, talking. I had quickly learned they had a lot to share with me.

They were both very old vampires. They weren't considered ancient vampires, especially when compared to how old the queens were, but they were several centuries old. Listening to them talk about history without leaving out or changing any details was very interesting. The history books hadn't necessarily gotten in all wrong; but the books were written from just the victor's point of view and things were bound to be left out and skewed. I found that I could talk to them all day about the world's history and even about their own. They had no problems sharing anything with me and it was really refreshing.

But it wasn't just Heidi and Jane that I had spent time with; although they were practically always with me. I had also spent more time with the queens. We didn't necessarily do too much together, we just spent time around each other. When I would be reading in the library, one or more of the queens would sometimes wonder in and read with me. They would also sometimes wonder into the dining area and would talk with me while I ate.

From those simple encounters, I felt I had gotten closer to them. Just like with Heidi and Jane, they were more than willing to share information with me. As soon as they learned how much I liked to learn about the real history as it had happened, they quickly shared anything I wanted to know with me.

I even talked with all of the elite guard members. I hadn't talk with them too much, mostly when we just passed each when I was walking some place. But even from those small talks I had with them, I could still tell they were nice people.

I was shocked at how seamlessly I had merged in with the Volturi. They didn't seem to be going out of their way, except for Jane and Heidi, to be around me and talk with me; and yet I still felt included. From talking with the queens and with Heidi and Jane, I was always up to date with what was going on. I knew if there was a vampire visiting and why; I was even told who was going out on a mission or who had just returned. It was so different than what I was used to with vampires; I was actually completely included in their family… or coven.

Even with how close I was starting to become with the Volturi, I was still worried about the Cullen's. I still cared about them and I still wanted to go home with them; even though I knew that wasn't an option. So I wasn't surprised that the evening before the Cullen's were all due to arrive, I was knocking on an office door where both Jane and Heidi had assured me that the queens were.

I had a few questions I wanted to ask the queens before the Cullen's showed up and they had agreed that with what was about to happen tomorrow, it would probably be better that they hunt to help make sure that whatever Edward didn't result in the two women doing something they may get in trouble for. They were apparently expecting Edward to do something stupid that the girls may do something to Edward that the queens, or me for that matter, wouldn't like. Unfortunately, with what happened the last time I saw Edward, I wouldn't put it past him.

I wanted the next time I saw Edward to go as smoothly as possible. I hadn't seen him since they had first let me visit him and I was worried about that. They had made it clear that if Edward didn't behave that I wouldn't be allowed to visit him. That meant Edward had to have done or said something the Volturi didn't like. I wanted to believe that it was just something the Volturi was making up to get to both me and Edward but after spending time with the Volturi, I wasn't so sure. I couldn't help but think that perhaps that Edward really had done something; no matter how much I wanted to believe that he wouldn't.

So I decided to talk with the queens. I hadn't actually asked too much about why I wasn't able to visit Edward again. I hadn't even asked that much about what was going to happen tomorrow when the Cullen's arrived… or even when they would be arriving. Heidi and Jane had done a very good job of keeping me distracted. Although, I wasn't sure it was actually done on purpose; it was just that I was very into the conversation we had and just being there with them. I was really starting to like having them around. But now that I was about to see the Cullen's, I wanted all those answers that I hadn't thought about asking earlier.

"Welcome dear, there's no need to knock on our door." Sulpicia said as she opened the door and gestured for me to go into the room where the other two queens were.

"We heard the girls tell you where we were." Didyme said from her spot on a chair, putting the book she was reading on the lone desk in the room while Athenodora was standing next to a window that over looked a yard.

"Come, you can have my chair dear." Sulpicia said as she moved to walk next to me and lead me to sit in the last available chair in the room that was behind the desk. I was surprised that they didn't have one more chair in here since the queens were usually all in here even though it was clearly only meant for one of them. But vampires didn't actually need chairs; it just showed how accepting they were of themselves and what they were. It was surprisingly refreshing.

"Thank you." I said as I sat down and Sulpicia put away the papers that she had on the desk into a drawer of the desk.

"What can we help you with?" Athenodora asked me.

Unlike when I had first started talking with the queens just a few days ago, Athenodora made me nervous because of how serious she always was. Even after spending time with her, she never really seemed to relax. But that was just how she was. I was completely immune to her nearly always angry and serious look; but I was sure that she meant nothing by it. It was just how she was. Which was why, more often than not, I was getting used to ignoring her nearly harsh stares.

"When are the Cullen's coming in?" I asked, not bothering to skirt around what I really wanted to know. It was getting late and I really wanted the answers.

"They should be in around nine tomorrow morning." Sulpicia answered. I could in her tone that her interest was piqued. But, then again, from what I noticed, she tended to get interested rather quickly in my affairs. Especially since she couldn't read my thoughts. Her mates were still incredibly amused that Sulpicia couldn't learn things the easy way when it came to me.

"What's going to happen when they get here?" I asked and from Didyme and Athenodora's knowing smirks, they knew I was going to ask this. But Sulpicia still looked like she was literally hanging off every word I said; almost like she was trying to predict what I was thinking and what I was going to say but she was failing.

"We will take them to Edward where some of our guard will watch over them while they reunite. After about an hour or so, we will move them to the throne room where we will read their charges. Once in the throne room, we will start discussing and deciding what their punishment will be. That's when you'll be able to say anything for or against them if you want." Sulpicia answered.

"You're going to let me be there for the whole thing?" I skeptically asked. For some reason, even after all I had seen this past week, I was still sure they wouldn't include me in many important things. Whether or not I was involved.

"Of course we are. I'm actually looking forward to seeing what the Cullen's reactions will be." Athenodora said and she actually looked excited. Although, whenever she was planning on hurting someone or fighting with someone, she was always genuinely excited. It was one of the few times she didn't necessarily look so serious… but she still looked scary.

"I'm sure it will be interesting." Didyme said. "That boy still thinks he has a claim where he doesn't." She said, leveling a having stare at me. I knew that with her gift that she knew I was still holding out for Edward. The two of us had been through so much together; how could I not still have feelings for him?

"He's going to be in for a hard lesson." Athenodora said with a smile that was anything but nice. It was actually a little creepy at how much she loved to fight with others.

"Remember you must be nice Dora; Carlisle was a dear friend of ours at one point." Sulpicia said.

"Not for much longer." Athenodora said with a small sneer. "After all he has allowed his coven to do, I say we retract our friendship."

"Let us wait to see what happens until we do that." Didyme said, finally pitching into the conversation. "We don't want to burn any bridges that we do not have to."

"I'm sure if we never see the Cullen's again, we won't mind." Athenodora said with a roll of her eyes.

"But I'm sure our daughter would mind." Didyme said, gesturing towards me with her chin.

I couldn't help but frown at hearing that I may never see the Cullen's again after today. Although, I was sure once I was a vampire, I could if I wanted to. But for some reason, I couldn't help but group myself in with the Volturi; like I was a part of them. Even though I wasn't.

"We'll see what happens tomorrow." Athenodora said, only sparing me a quick glance.

"Does that answer your question Bella?" Sulpicia asked as I cautiously stared at Athenodora, afraid that she was purposefully planning on doing something to upset Edward tomorrow.

"No." I said, finally taking my gaze away from Athenodora. "What exactly is going to happen though?"

The three queens shared a look before Didyme took control on the conversation.

"Once all of us are in the throne room, we will ask the Cullen's, namely Carlisle as he is the coven leader, if he is aware of all the laws he has broken. We will listen to what they have to say and then Sulpicia will read all of their thoughts." Didyme answered and even though I was incredibly nervous to see everyone tomorrow, I felt a bit relieved that I was being given all of this information.

"Whether they want to or not." Sulpicia added with a proud smirk. I've definitely noticed that the two blonde queens really did like to show off their power to anyone they could.

"Once Sulpicia reads their thoughts and learns exactly what part they all had in abandoning you, we will discuss what we will do with the Cullen's." Didyme finished.

"But there is something that has been recently been requested that we will include after we have given out punishments to the Cullen's." Sulpicia added.

"Requested?" I asked. Could someone really request someone else to be punished for breaking a law? Shouldn't that happen automatically?

"Your Heidi and Jane want to challenge Edward for mate's right." Didyme explained, but didn't really clear anything up.

"It's basically just a fancy term to make us feel better about what it really is." Athenodora said. "The girls really just want to kill, or at least severely and permanently hurt the boy since he is still claiming to be your mate. I'm sure if they weren't part of the Volturi, they would just go out and hunt and kill Edward for his foolishness. I'm sure they would have preferred to just go to Edward and kill him instead of having to listen to him whine and complain whenever they are within range. He really is just a child; I feel so sorry that you ever had to spend any amount of time with him."

"They want to kill Edward?" I asked, my clenching at the thought of Edward dying; although, my heart didn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

"Of course." Sulpicia responded like it was a stupid question I had asked. "But before we talk anymore on that subject, why don't you go talk to your girls instead?" She asked me.

"From what we understand, you three do talk a lot." Didyme said. "But you three never really have any 'deep' conversations. You three tend to talk more about historical events and other frivolous things. I think this would be a good conversation for you three to have to become closer."

"Why can't you just tell me since I'm here and we're already talking about tomorrow?" I asked.

For as many conversations I had had with the other two vampires, I knew that Didyme was right. We had delved into each other's past, but not really about each other. Just about what they had seen. In fact, they had both asked questions, personal questions, about my past; but I had never asked anything personal about theirs. It had always seemed to invasive to asked… even though they had asked about mine and I had answered their questions. It was almost like I subconsciously didn't want to know anything too deep about their past, like I didn't want to know in case it made me closer to them.

"Because it would be better if the girls told you." Sulpicia answered. "They are the ones that asked after-all."

"Those girls would tell you anything you ask." Didyme said. "Go and ask them." She practically commanded, assuming that I didn't have any other questions for them. Which she was right about, but I was still annoyed that she would make that assumption and push me off to other people.

"If you have any other questions that are not related to your mates about tomorrow's events, we can answer them during your breakfast tomorrow." Sulpicia assured as she all but pulled me from her seat and started to lead me towards the door where I knew Heidi and Jane were waiting for. I just wished I knew how much of the conversation they had heard.

"Goodnight little one." Didyme cheerfully said as the door was opened and I was passed from Sulpicia to Heidi's waiting arms.

"Goodnight dear. We'll see you tomorrow." Sulpicia said before closing the door.

"Are you worrying about tomorrow?" Heidi asked as she looped her arm around mine and started to walk us towards my room; a room that their belongings over the past week had been mixed in with mine that had been bought for me.

"Just a little." I had briefly thought about lying and saying that I wasn't worried and then just mull over everything that the queens had told me, but Jane always had a way of knowing when I wasn't being truthful. Well, both Jane and Heidi did, but Jane was very apt at calling me out on it.

"We will make sure nothing bad happens to you." Jane assured and even though I wasn't worried about any vampire attacking me, just hearing that Jane was watching over me, filled me with a sense of calm that I hadn't known was missing about tomorrow.

"Did the queen's answer all your questions?" Heidi asked as we continued walking towards my room. Even though I had been in the castle for a week, I still couldn't find my way around the place. It was a really large place and I never really stayed to just one general area; I was always walking around in different areas of the castle that were deemed safe far enough away from visiting vampires that the girls didn't particularly trust to have enough strength to not try and attack me.

"Almost." I admitted as I struggled how to ask them. It was weird. Normally I had no problems talking with them; even though the only things we really talked about were either about them or just trivial things about me. This felt so much different. "There was one that they said you could answer."

I didn't elaborate, even when I saw Jane look at me from the corner of my eye with her eyebrow raised as a silent question. For some reason, talking to them made me nervous. It was unnerving to have them paying so much attention to everything I said; it was something I wasn't used to. It made me nervous that what I was going to say, especially if it was something revealing about myself, they were going to harshly judge me for it. I didn't want them to think any less of me.

"We will gladly answer any questions you have for us." Heidi said with a wide smile. "No matter how evasive it is, like wanting to know the first time we had sex with each other, we have no problem telling you."

"Heidi." Jane hissed in warning as my face went bright red. "You know that isn't what she wants to ask."

"But it would be such a fun conversation." The taller woman said with a pout. "Not to say our normal conversations aren't fun; but anything with you and sex in it is always the best in my book." Heidi said as she moved her hand from being looped with mine to being around my shoulders and pulling me into her.

"We've talked about this Heidi." Jane said, aggravation clear in her voice. I knew exactly what she was talking about. I had actually been included in several of these conversations. Heidi was a very sexual vampire and Jane wanted her to curve her advances so as to not scare me away. Heidi always claimed she was being careful… that always made me worried about what Heidi would be like if she wasn't holding back. "You are not allowed to scare her away by trying to have sex with her ten times a day."

"But it would be so nice to have sex at least that many times a day." Heidi said with a sigh that sounded like she was imagining doing just what she said.

"Calm down Heidi." Jane warned and it made me appreciate Jane just a little bit more.

Heidi was very easy to get along with because she was so outgoing and so playful. But Jane wasn't and I found it was harder to get used to her being around so much. But the more I did, I realized that Jane was the perfect complement for Heidi. Those two women were practically two extremes of the spectrum and I could help but think that I was the perfect middle of the two.

"Oh relax Jane. Bella hasn't even tried to run away." Heidi said before she paused just before we got to our, I mean my door, allowing Jane to open it for us. "Actually, that does sound bad." Heidi said as we continued to walk into my room. "You know that I don't mean anything by it, right Bella? I'm more than okay with taking things at your pace. Jane is more than happy to allow me take out my sexual frustrations with her."

"Right." I said, not sure what else I could say in response to that. Heidi was her own creature and sometimes there was no response to her. It was kind of amusing.

I walked over to the couch to sit on it while I gathered my thoughts about the one thing that I had left to talk about before I struggled to fall asleep. Jane and Heidi moved to sit next to me no sooner than I had sat down in the middle. I hadn't even thought about sitting at one of the ends so that I would only have to sit next to one of them; I preferred sitting next to them both when I could.

"What's on your mind?" Heidi asked when I didn't speak up right away.

"It has to do with tomorrow, doesn't it?" Jane asked.

"The queens told me that you were going to challenge Edward?" I asked as I looked towards Jane. Even though I knew that Heidi was just as capable of answering me, Jane seemed more apt to want to fight than Heidi, so I wanted the answer from her.

"Of course we are." Jane answered like I was a stupid question and if I hadn't known Jane like I did, I probably would have felt insulted.

"I'm personally looking forward to it." Heidi added.

"Vampires are extremely territorial creatures." Jane continued talking, thankfully explaining what I wanted her to. "If we weren't in this coven, if we were just nomads, we would have already killed Edward for all the threats he's made against our mating claim. But because the Volturi are cultured vampires that follow and enforce laws and rules, we are trying to be civil about this. But be forewarned that Edward is walking a very thin line and he doesn't seem to realize it."

"Does he really make you that mad?" I asked, a bit skeptical about words upsetting someone so much that they would want to kill someone. Especially if the person getting upset had the power to make the other person leave the country and not come back.

"Do you not remember being told about vampires being very territorial?" Jane asked with a skeptical tone.

"Edward trying to say that you are his, when clearly he isn't, is like giving a starving dog a bone and then trying to take it away five seconds later. The dog is going to attack you, just like we're going to attack Edward. We're just trying to be civil about it." Heidi said.

"You must remember that we are vampires and vampires are very instinctual creatures. Edward is a threat that we can and will deal with. To leave him alone to let him keep thinking that he has a chance to have any type of relationship with you is just insulting to both Heidi and myself. Even though we are somewhat sure that he will not physically hurt, we are aware of your feelings and that he could very well hurt you emotionally. The more he drags on his ridiculous thoughts of you two, the more he's going to hurt you in the long run. We don't want you to have any sort of pain if we can avoid it. And we can. Just as soon as we talk with Edward."

I nearly wanted to coo at the look of determination Jane had on her face. I thought it was cute; although I could see how other people may be put off by it and may even be threatened by it. But just seeing Jane at that moment, with that look directed towards an enemy that I really didn't exist, was kind of cute. I had expected Heidi to talk so much about her feelings and just talking so much in general as Jane wasn't really a talker. But seeing Jane talk so much was nice.

"You want to protect me from being emotionally hurt?" I asked her with a confused look. "You do realize that that's impossible, right?" I asked with a small smile, touched that they would even try to do that.

"It's not impossible." Jane petulantly said with something that was nearly a frown. "Just difficult. Which makes it all the more worth it when we succeed."

"We know it's impossible to protect you from everything; but we're going to sure as hell try." Heidi said making me smile. "You'll be the same way when you're a vampire; especially when you're a newborn. Your emotions will be so strong and so out of control, it will be very interesting. Babysitting you as a newborn to make sure you don't go out on a massacre will be intensely fun. Especially because of all the sex we'll get to have." Heidi finished with a huge grin.

"You were warned that we were protective. That's just what we're doing with making sure Edward leaves you alone." Jane added.

"As crazy as I think that sounds, it's kind of nice." I said with an embarrassed smile, my cheeks slightly warmed.

"The part about having sex all the time?" Heidi asked with a hopeful look, earning a warning hiss from Jane.

"Is that really all you think about?" I asked, my earlier emotions of feeling close to these women fading because of her comment.

"No." Heidi quickly defended. "It just takes up most of my thoughts. But that's okay because vampires are able to think of a lot of different things at once."

"Some vampires are also more sexual than others, just like humans. Heidi just so happens to like sex more than most. You'll be just like her when you're a newborn; more than likely even worse." Jane explained. "But does that answer your question?" Jane asked me before Heidi could respond to her.

"Will you both try to avoid hurting him?" That was the last question I had.

It was hard to deny that I was getting closer to the Volturi, to the queens and especially to these two women. But it was also hard to deny that I still had feelings for Edward. I had fallen so fast and hard for him that even after he had left me, I still wanted to be with him. I was pretty sure I did at least.

The two women looked at each for a moment and I was sure they were having a quick conversation that was too fast and quiet for me to be able to hear it.

"We can't really promise that we won't hurt him." Heidi nervously said. "If he does something that requires us to retaliate, then we will. We won't hold back."

"But we will try to hold back until he does something. We will do our best to only retaliate and to not attack." Jane assured me.

"I guess that's the best that I can ask for." I said, knowing that what they said was true about vampires really living off of their instincts. It wasn't like I could ask them to completely ignore their instincts; that just wouldn't be fair for me to ask them to do that.

"We'll do our best to make you happy, we promise." Heidi said.

They continued to talk about the following day for a little; just affirming what the queens had said was going to happen was in fact what they were expecting to happen. They told me that they were going to wake me up earlier enough to eat and to ask any other questions I might have and then they would escort me to the throne room for the meeting. Jane said that the queens may ask me to behave a certain way since they would want me to act like the Volturi princess and not just a random person who was visiting with them.

Because I was so nervous about what was going to be happening the following day, I had nervously asked the girls to stay with me. Normally they would just wait in another room, right next to mine, while I slept. But knowing that they were right there with me helped me to relax at least enough to fall asleep. Hopefully I wouldn't be too tired tomorrow because just like everyone had predicted, I was sure that something was going to happen tomorrow that would take a huge toll on me.

* * *

A/N: Since it's been a while since I've really worked on this story, and for that I really do apologize, I may have gotten some things wrong with the story line, like reiterating things that I didn't need to or just flat our changing some things. If I did that I'm very sorry. I did look over the previous chapters to try and avoid that from happening… but I'm pretty sure it probably did. So, sorry about any and all inconsistencies.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with the series.

A/N: I don't re-read what I write after I've written it. I just use spell check and then call it done. So there are probably lots of mistakes; I apologize in advance for all of them.

* * *

Waking up that morning to both Jane and Heidi standing in front of me, talking quietly to themselves, was reassuring. Just seeing them there and knowing that even though they seemed to not be paying too much attention, they were definitely keeping an eye on me. It made me feel safe, more than I had ever felt before. It wasn't just physical safety that they made me feel either, it was also emotional safety. It was something that I wasn't used to feeling; even with Charlie.

"Good morning Bella." Jane said as I started to stretch to help wake me up more.

"I hate to tell you this, but our schedule is a bit tight this morning." Heidi said and I could a small frown on her face. "The Cullen's are arriving a bit earlier than expected; something with their flight plans changed or something."

"How much earlier?" I nervously asked, afraid that they were already in the castle and everyone was just waiting for me to wake up.

"Much too early for having a psychic in their coven." Jane grumbled with her ever present sneer.

"They will be here in about two hours." Heidi answered and I frowned. I guess it was time to get ready.

"Okay." I said, not sure if I should feel happy or not. Even when they got here, they wouldn't meet with the queens right away, they would meet with Edward first and get his side of the story and then they we would all meet up in the throne room.

After getting dressed for the day, Heidi and Jane walked me to the dining room where Sulpicia had apparently decided to cook something for me to eat. The girls found it extremely amusing, though slightly concerned since the queen wasn't one to cook… in over three thousand years.

When I walked into the small dining room, the three queens as well as four guards were there waiting for me. The guards were seemingly trying to look like they weren't paying attention to the six of us and trying to look like they had just so happened to be in the same room as us, but they were failing. What use did a vampire have in a dining room?

"When we are expecting trouble, the guard tends to be on extra alert." Didyme answered my unasked question when I paused in the doorway. "They shadow us to make sure nothing happens to us."

"Even though they are completely unneeded." Athenodora said with a sneer. I swear, Jane had to have been related to her somehow with how similar those two personalities seemed to be.

"We know that dear, and I'm sure they know that." Sulpicia soothed her mate. "But it never hurts to err on the side of caution."

"Is there going to be trouble?" I worriedly asked. I didn't think the Cullen's would do anything, even though everyone else seemed to think so. The Cullen's were kind, nice people. They may have left me, but they did so because Edward thought it would protect me. They were doing what their son/brother wanted and had thought was best. But I wasn't sure if I wanted to let them get away with their actions that easy anymore. They let one boy, not even the coven leader, decide what the coven should do. Not even the Volturi left the decisions to one person; they had three queens for that.

"We hope not." Didyme answered. "But it never hurts to be prepared for anything unexpected."

"Let us worry about it for now dear, you just come here and eat." Sulpicia said with near child-like excitement. "I'm quite anxious to see how you like it."

I smiled at the thought of a vampire caring what a human thought of their cooking. Who would have ever thought of that? Not even Esme was that worried, she was confident in her cooking skills, just not sure about if I would like the food itself or not.

I ended up eating a simple breakfast, nothing too exciting. But it wasn't bad; and Sulpicia was absolutely ecstatic about that. It wasn't until after I was done eating that the queens brought up what was about to happen. They told me the Cullen's had just arrived and were already with Edward in his room and were waiting to be brought to the throne room. The queens assured me though that they could wait for as long as was needed if I had any questions I wanted to ask anyone.

But I didn't have any questions. I had thought I would want to ask them everything again, just to confirm everything they had told me. Now that I had the option to ask them though, I didn't really want to ask them anything. I just wanted to see the Cullen's and see what would happen once everyone was together. I also really wanted to see Edward.

The girls had made me practically forget that he was in the same castle this whole time. I had barely thought of him while I visited with the queens and my girls. I was so caught up in them that I had barely thought of Edward. I couldn't help but feel guilty about not visiting someone who had meant so much to me.

"Are you ready then dear?" Didyme asked with a tilt of her head.

"To go straight to the throne room?" I asked, trying my best to keep my nerves from showing in my voice; but I was sure every vampire in the room heard it anyways.

"Yes and then shortly after, the Cullen's will be escorted into the room." Athenodora said.

"Alright, I'm ready." I said as I stood up, Heidi immediately looping one arm around my own and Jane wrapping her arm around my waist on the other side.

"You will be able to sit in my seat." Sulpicia said in a near conspiracy tone of voice. "We decided last night that it would be amusing to show the Cullen's just how important you are to us. We do not have a throne for our princess, but sitting on the middle throne of the queens will surely show them what you mean to us."

"It will hopefully help to curve any problematic outbursts that may or may not happen." Didyme explained their line of thinking.

"It will also help that you will be in between practically in the middle of us with your mates on either side of you, will make it difficult for Edward to do anything if he decides to try and 'rescue' you." I had never thought I would ever see Athenodora use air quotes, but she did. And of course she sneered while she used them.

"You all really think Edward will do something, don't you?"

They had said as much yesterday, and everyday this past week. But I hadn't wanted to believe them. How could I believe that Edward would do anything to really hurt me? It was like they were expecting him to attack me and I just couldn't believe them. But this past week of listening and watching how Heidi and Jane, my supposed mates according to everyone else, behaved around me; and the same with the queens, I came to some very real concerns about how they acted around their mates compared to how Edward acted around me. Edward and I had acted the complete opposite than the queens and Jane and Heidi.

This past week had made me doubt so much about Edward when I really didn't want to. So, I wasn't really worried about how Edward would act during the meeting; I was worried about how I would. I was worried my emotions would take over, especially after being reeled in all week since finding Edward, I was bound to explode and I was sure I was getting close to that point.

"We do." Athenodora answered and I had thought anyone but her would have answered. She was preparing for a fight and if she felt she was best to answer this question, I was concerned. "He is a young vampire that believes his mate is in trouble and being kept from him. Until he realizes that you really are not his mate, he is a threat. Vampires that believe their mate is in danger are always a threat."

"But you have nothing to worry about dear, we won't let Edward do anything too stupid." Didyme assured as we approached the throne doors much sooner than I had thought we would.

"I um, I don't think he will do anything too stupid." I weakly said, still wanting to stubbornly defend Edward if only out of habit, but I didn't really believe what I was saying. Not anymore.

I only received a non-comital hum from Sulpicia and quick growl of distaste from the two women on my arms. I knew they didn't believe what I said and unfortunately, I was starting to not believe me either.

We walked into the throne room not too much later and Athenodora and Didyme immediately went to their thrones, Jane and Heidi escorted me to Sulpicia's and as I sat on her throne, which they had thankfully added several cushions so that it was comfortable to sit on and to lean against. Jane and Heidi then continued to stand on either side of the throne with one hand on the arm rest. Sulpicia opted to stand in front of me as we waited for the Cullen's to come.

"They are almost here." Heidi whispered to me just when I was about to ask.

I could practically feel myself grow anxious about meeting the Cullen's again. I couldn't decide if I was nervous about seeing people that the Volturi were so sure that they were going to cause trouble for everyone. Or if I was excited to see them after I hadn't see them all for so long. Even though I had seen Alice a week ago, I hadn't spent much time with her. I didn't know if I wanted to stay where I was and use Sulpicia as a pseudo shield since she was standing only a few feet in front of me, or if I wanted to see if I could give Esme or Emmett a giant hug. I had no idea what I wanted to do.

"Welcome Cullen's." Sulpicia greeted as two guards opened the door and walked into the room with the Cullen's close behind them. "It's been far too long since we've last visited." I could just hear from her tone that she had a wide smile on her face.

The Cullen's were barely into the room before all their eyes zeroed in on me. They all, except Alice and Edward, looked very shocked to see me; Carlisle even looked a little concerned.

"Bella!" Edward yelled at me as his eyes widened in happiness at seeing me. "Why haven't you seen me? They wouldn't let you see me, would they?" He angrily asked as he started to walk towards me.

"I don't think so Edward. You can stay here with your coven." Sulpicia said as she got in the way of Edward getting any closer to me. "You are here to answer for the charges brought against you. If you do not wish to try to defend yourself, then we can just sentence you and we can get on with our day." Even though I wasn't facing her, I was sure she was smiling; but there was an edge to her voice that warned that even though she was being nice about things, she was on edge and shouldn't be tested.

Edward looked at Sulpicia, as if he was reading something she was thinking and then looked back to me.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll get you out of here." Edward swore to me, causing the two girls next to me to growl and to just slightly tighten their grip on me, like they were afraid that I was going to get up and go to him. That idea had briefly crossed my mind, since I thought it would be nice to have his arms wrapped around me again; but I didn't feel that motivated to move again.

"Watch what you say boy." Athenodora said with a sneer.

"Can you at least let her tell us if she is okay or not?" Esme asked with worry clear in her tone and on her face. She kept glancing between me and Sulpicia, it was like she was afraid to just ask me herself but still wanted the answer.

"Does she look ill or damaged in anyway?" Sulpicia said, not bothering to keep the annoyance from her tone. She actually looked like she was fighting to not sneer at Esme.

"Bella?" Esme asked me, seemingly given more confidence from Sulpicia not telling her not to talk to me.

"Esme." I said in a near gasp, so happy to see the woman who had acted more like my mother than the woman who had actually given birth to me. I thought it was really telling that I had barely thought of not seeing her again and hadn't even asked the Volturi to tell something to Renee; I had only thought about Charlie.

Without thinking how anyone would react or if I shouldn't do it, I shook off Heidi's and Jane's hands and moved quickly towards Esme. I wanted to hug her, I wanted to feel that maternal comfort that I had always felt from her in waves.

Vaguely, from the corner of my eyes, I saw Athenodora and Didyme stand up when I moved past Sulpicia to hug Esme; who welcomed me with open arms. It had been so long since I had seen her. Even though I was both upset and sad that she had left and I didn't necessarily want to welcome her back with open arms, it was hard not to do that when I finally saw her. It was incredibly hard to stay mad at a woman like Esme.

As much as I wanted to stay near Esme, and even try to catch up with her and get her side of the story of what happened and of why she didn't say goodbye, a hand on my shoulder pulled me away. Sulpicia pulled me from Esme and wrapped a possessive arm around my shoulders.

"Why don't you go back to your other two mothers dear, and that way they can tell you of anything important that happens in vampire culture during this meeting that you may not know?" Sulpicia asked me, though I knew she wasn't asking. She was letting the Cullen's know who the queens believed they were to me, though from only hearing a few gasps, I was sure Alice had already given them a heads up. "We wouldn't want you to feel left out again, do we?" She asked me again, looking only the Cullen's this time and I knew she was doing her best to insult them.

"Or she can stand with her family and we will tell her." Edward said and I nearly rolled me eyes at his stupidity. As much as I really wouldn't have minded that, I would prefer to do what the _vampire queen_ said. Before going to Voltera, I would have thought it was very romantic that he wanted to protect me and keep me close to his side. At that moment though, I thought it was stupid that he would practically outright want to go against what a very powerful queen wanted.

"It's alright Edward." I said before Sulpicia, or anyone else for that matter, could say anything. "I don't mind being around Didyme or Athenodora and I don't want to make things more tense than they need to be." I was sure that if I fought to stay standing with the Cullen's, the queens would let me. They had no problem letting me make my own decisions. They just wouldn't be very happy about it and would -probably that much harsher towards the Cullen's. I really didn't want that, so I just walked back to my seat.

"If you cannot control yourself Edward, we will make sure to keep you under control." Athenodora warned from her new spot of standing next Sulpicia's throne. Both her and Didyme had taken over one side of the throne, while Heidi and Jane had the other side.

I was sure that Athenodora was going to hug me when I finally got to my adopted seat, but only Didyme did. She seemed to hold me for longer than what I thought was necessary, but I also didn't think the hug was necessary either. When she finally let me go, I sent a small smile towards Athenodora, that actually seemed to make her relax, by just a fraction because there was no way she would want most of the people in the room to see her as anything but on guard, and then sat down when Jane placed a possessive arm around my shoulders.

"Now, let's get on to business shall we? I have things I want to be able to do today." Sulpicia said, no longer using the jovial tone she seemed to normally like to use.

"I'm sure that we can clear up any misgivings in a timely manner." Carlisle said with an easy smile, his eyes showing just a hint of concern.

Edward had kept his gaze on me and it was actually starting to make me uncomfortable. The way he was staring at me was in a way that I had never seen him stare at me before. It made me uncomfortable and I was very tempted to ask Athenodora or even Jane to do something to get him to stop. I truly felt like prey at that moment and I didn't like it. The last time I had felt that way was just before Laurent had attacked me. I didn't like what was happening with Edward.

"I'm sure." Athenodora said, her sneer firmly in place.

"Come." Sulpicia ordered Carlisle as she held out her hand towards him and I knew that she wanted to read through his thoughts what had happened and exactly the role he had played in everything. She wasn't going to give him a chance to hide or leave anything out of the story.

"She's going to read all of their thoughts to make sure nothing is left out and that no one is unjustly punished." Didyme whispered into my ear as Carlisle gave his hand to Sulpicia. All the vampires were nice enough to act like they hadn't heard Didyme whisper to me, even though I knew they could.

"That's smart of her." I replied, earning an eye roll from Rosalie and a frown from Edward. Sulpicia's gift made it impossible for someone to lie to her and for the queens to punish someone for something they haven't done.

One by one, Sulpicia held everyone's hand. She didn't say anything to anyone and kept a very stoic face. She wasn't giving anything away about what she was thinking; at least until she got to the last person. She had saved Edward for last.

"I had opted to not read you in respect to my history with Carlisle." Sulpicia said when she finally received Edwards' attention, which seemed to let Heidi and Jane to marginally relax. "It would seem that was a mistake. Now you will show me everything and we will get to the bottom of what has happened." Sulpicia said with a wicked grin just before she grabbed Edward's neck in such a tight grip that even I could start to see cracks forming. I was impressed that the only thing Edward did in retaliation was to grip Sulpicia's arm; but I couldn't tell if he was trying to move her arm or not. I chose to believe that he was just letting her do what she wanted so as to not upset her more.

"Now I believe you will find that we meant no harm." Carlisle said once Sulpicia released Edward and turned around so fast that I was sure if she wasn't a vampire, she would have had jetlag. She had her eyes closed when she faced us but from just looking at her and from the way her mates tensed, she clearly didn't like something she saw.

"Alec, you are to keep Edward contained downstairs. Felix, you are to escort the Cullen's back to their assigned room and you are to remain inside to ensure Alice does not share anything about what we decide." Sulpicia ordered just before she opened her eyes to reveal they were all black.

In seconds, the room was cleared out with the exception of the queens and Jane and Heidi. The Cullen's hadn't even put up a fight; or if they had, I hadn't seen it. They had actually moved at vampire speed to leave the room. I didn't even hear Edward say or do anything and I had thought he would have done something.

"Can I go see them?" I asked when no one did or said anything. I wanted to at least visit with Esme, maybe even Emmett since he seemed happy to see me. I just hadn't had a chance to say anything to him before Sulpicia pulled me back.

"I think it best if you stay with us." Didyme said; there was a tenseness in her voice that I had never heard before. It was unusual to hear Didyme as anything but calm and collected.

"They are a bit put out that you willingly hugged Esme, a woman who has filled a space in your heart that they want, and yet you haven't hugged them." Heidi told me before I could ask Didyme why myself. "It's a vampire territorial feeling thing. It's something that Jane and I are struggling with, with Edward being here. Although, it seems the queens are having a bit of a harder time handling their emotions." Heidi said with a tense smirk, showing that she had only said that in a way to try and ease the tension that was slowly building in the room.

"We are not having a difficult time." Athenodora hissed. "That woman has no right to touch you or to even ask about you." There was no question that Athenodora was mad and I had to admit, a mad Athenodora was a scary sight. If it wasn't for Jane and Heidi right next to me, I was sure I would be trying to get away. In fact, all three queens looked really pissed and on the verge of losing control; which I had previously thought to be impossible. "She left you, abandoned you. She deserves to know nothing about you any longer."

I couldn't help but frown at what she said. I knew that Esme had left but I wanted to see past that. There was just something about Esme, Alice and even Emmett that made me want to see past them leaving me. I at least wanted to talk with them and try to understand why they did what they did. I just wanted my life back to the way it was; even though as even day passed by, the possibility of that happening was lower and lower.

"But I still want to talk with her." I said, quickly becoming on the defensive. "We were really close." I added, hoping that would help my case. But the dark looks all three queens wore said that it didn't.

"I see no reason for you to be anywhere near that woman." Sulpicia said. "For a woman that treated you like her daughter, to only leave you on your own with a vengeful vampire after you, she's not worth much to me. That proves she should have nothing to do with you."

"She did have a strong maternal bond towards you, and she still does." Didyme said, sounding like she wasn't happy with what she was revealing. "But on your end, the bond is growing weaker. It was severed and it seems to be trying to reconnect, but it never will. She hurt the bond so much that it will never be as strong as it once was; no matter how much you both may want it to be."

It seemed like they were trying to do everything they could to talk me out of talking with Esme, with wanting to see her. After everything they had explained, I suppose I still hadn't believed it. They were threatened by Esme. I didn't think they should be. But at the same time, I also thought that they had no chance in replacing Esme's spot in my heart, someone whom I still wanted to see as a mother figure. But perhaps, to them, that was the problem.

"We have a lot to discuss though." Sulpicia said, her eyes slowly starting to fade from black to her normal red. "I've learned a lot from reading them." She said with something that could have been a frown or a sneer.

I wasn't even going to ask if I could go see Esme then. I knew that the queens wouldn't want me to. Something told me that they would let me go if I really wanted to and pushed to go. They just wouldn't be happy about it. Even though I wanted to go and actually visit with them, something kept me from asking to leave and just staying where I was. I didn't want to leave. Not only would I figure out what they were going to do with the Cullen's faster, but I wanted to be included in what they would decide and I knew that they would include me.

"I believe we should have this conversation in a more comfortable setting." Didyme said as she looked towards me.

The throne wasn't necessarily uncomfortable, but even with the cushions they had put on it, sitting on the hard, cushioned surface wasn't the best seat to sit on for an extended period of time. I was starting to fidget from being on the uncomfortable seat.

"There is a lot to discuss and I want to make sure we do not make any mistakes." Sulpicia added.

"Or any rash decisions." I mumbled before I could sensor my words.

"We do not make rash decisions." Athenodora argued right away, reminding me of their super hearing. "We simply make quick decisions with no regrets."

"That doesn't sound much better dear." Sulpicia said, seemingly completely calmed down not that Esme wasn't around and I wasn't talking about going to see the Cullen's. "Now come, let's go discuss what I've learned and what we will do. The sooner we can be rid of the Cullen's, the better." She finished with narrowed eyes that made me slightly worried about what exactly she wanted to do with the Cullen's before they left. I suppose the calm exterior was only a façade, but at least she didn't want to do something drastic right away.

Hopefully I could influence them, in some way, to not hurt the Cullen's too much. I knew they needed to be punished somehow but I didn't want them to be punished too harshly; they had been my family at one point.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with the series.

A/N: I don't re-read what I write after I've written it. I just use spell check and then call it done. So there are probably lots of mistakes; I apologize in advance for all of them.

* * *

We moved to an office that wasn't too far from the throne room. The room was a small sitting room with four chairs in it formed in a way that two chairs were facing the other two chairs. The queens all sat on a chair, leaving me to sit next to Sulpicia and for Heidi and Jane to stand behind me.

"We are going to talk about what Sulpicia saw and then what we are going to do about what is revealed." Didyme said, starting off the discussion.

I was not only still shocked that they are still including me in the decision making, but didn't seem to want to keep anything from me. I was used to having to fight to know simple things from Edward; but here, they were more than willing to save any and all information with me. Their willingness to share with me, left me stunned. And happy. I was happy that they were more than willing to include and following through on their promises.

"Rosalie was completely against Edward getting involved with a human that she felt wasn't his mate from the very beginning." Sulpicia said, telling me something I already knew. At least she was starting off with the easy news. "She even went to Carlisle to express her concerns and told him it was a bad idea; she was ignored. I will not fault her for not abandoning her family and sticking with them when she knew they were in the wrong. I find her innocent." Sulpicia said.

"What of her mate?" Athenodora asked as she placed one leg over the other and leaned back in her chair.

"He wanted to be closer to Bella, but stayed distant because of Rosalie. He did what his mate wanted." Sulpicia answered.

I couldn't help but smile fondly at what she said. I always knew Emmett would have been a great friend, a great brother. But I had guessed he hadn't gotten as close as he could have because Rosalie hated me.

"What do you think of this assessment Bella?" Didyme asked me as she gave me a curious look that I couldn't interpret.

It took me a second or two to realize that she was actually asking for my input, that I didn't have to wait until I thought there was something I could add that would help. I had to fight a smile about how different they were from the Cullen's in the way they were treating me.

"Rosalie never did like me." I confirmed, making the two women behind me to hiss. "I was told that she acted the way she did towards me because I was a threat to her family. At the time, I really didn't understand how a human, me, could be a threat to vampires. Eventually Edward told me that it was illegal for humans to know about vampires and Rosalie was worried that me know about them, would get her family killed." I said, adding just a little more details to what Sulpicia had already said.

"And what of Emmett?" Athenodora asked.

"He would do anything Rosalie wanted him to do; he loves her too much to go against her." I immediately answered. I may not have known him as well as I would have liked, but there was no questioning his love for Rosalie. Those two were made for each other.

"It seems like the only choices those two had, were to either betray their coven or do their best to fix their coven's mistakes without hurting the coven." Didyme concluded.

"It seems that way." Sulpicia agreed.

"They should have just followed the laws and informed us of the situation." Athenodora grumbled and I swore I heard Jane mutter an agreement, which caused me to send her a small glare… of which she only raised an eyebrow in question at me, daring me to say something. I chose to continue listening to the queens.

"They were in a difficult position." Sulpicia said. "But Rosalie truly felt that she would have been able to be rid of the human and her family could escape. But then her family grew too attached to the human and she couldn't bring herself to betray her family."

"What about the others?" Athenodora asked, seemingly not happy with the outcome about Rosalie and Emmett. I was the opposite, I was very happy that nothing would happen to them.

"Jasper is wrapped around Alice's finger." Sulpicia said and it was also something I had already known. "He warned against getting close to Bella because he did not sense Edward feeling what a mate would typically feel when meeting their mate, but Alice was determined to be friends with our Bella. So Jasper gave in to her wishes."

"No backbone." Athenodora muttered and before I could say anything to defend the vampire that I had the least contact with, Didyme spoke up.

"Says the one that does anything either Cia or myself ask because you refuse to say 'no' to us." Didyme said with an amused grin on her face. "Out of the three us, you're the most likely to be called, as this generation likes to say, 'whipped'."

Sulpicia chuckled while Athenodora crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Didyme, but didn't say anything to defend herself. I found it amusing and nearly laughed with Sulpicia; but I wasn't sure what the blonde's reaction would be if I did that, so I kept quiet.

"And what of young Alice, my dear?" Didyme asked when she noticed Athenodora wasn't going to respond to her.

"She saw Bella as a vampire." Sulpicia said. "She has always seen Bella as a golden eyed vampire, just not always with Edward." That tidbit was completely unexpected. I hadn't known that. Sulpicia had gained my complete and undivided attention and she knew it because she kept her focus on me as she continued to talk. "Either she saw Bella with Edward or she saw Bella with the entire family, but not as part of it. Alice did her best to interpret the visions with what little information she was given and did her best to get Bella to be one of us."

"Then why did she leave me?" I desperately asked. Alice had told me that she had left because of her brother, but I wanted it to be more than that. I wanted there to be a different answer. I didn't want to believe that it was that easy for her to leave me.

Both Heidi and Jane placed their hands on my shoulders and I was momentarily confused about why I felt a little comforted by their contact. It was like they were keeping me grounded when my emotions wanted to run away from like they had when the Cullen's had first left.

"She fought with Edward to stay, to not leave, but he wasn't going to change his mind." Sulpicia explained.

"Drama queen." Athenodora muttered. I was starting to suspect that the woman always had snide comments during these types of meetings. For as old as she was, she definitely had some immature actions.

"When she realized that no matter what she said or did, that Edward was still going to get his way, she decided to go with him in hopes of changing his mind."

"But why did she not come back when she saw how bad I was?" I asked.

"Because in her warped thinking, she did not look into your future per Edward's request. The vision she saw of you jumping off a cliff," Apparently none of the vampires had known that was what had caused Edward to think I was dead and they all hissed in anger. They probably were starting think that I may be suicidal. To be honest, I probably was before Alice came back. "Was a forced vision that came to her, not one that she looked for. At that moment, she couldn't ignore you in her visions anymore and refused to continue to follow Edward's wishes; especially since he had already left the family."

I felt my face fall. I had hoped that there was some other reason that Alice hadn't looked to see how I was doing; that something, somehow, was preventing her from checking in on me. I didn't want to believe that she had just chosen to do what Edward had asked and ignored me. It hurt, it hurt a lot more than I had thought it would. I felt like Alice had let me down, had betrayed me. But I had already forgiven her for leaving, but it was really difficult to not take that forgiveness back.

"I'm truly sorry my darling." Didyme said with a frown. "I know this hard for you to hear, but we feel it's only fair for you know everything as you in the middle of this situation."

"I know." I said with just a tiny quiver in my voice that I had thought I had done a better job of hiding. But I knew I hadn't because no sooner had I answered Didyme did I find myself sitting on Heidi's lap with Jane standing as close as she possible could to us.

"I promise to do my best to protect you from ever having to go through something like this again." Heidi whispered into my ear as she was bent over me when her head in the crook of my neck. "Jane and I will never leave you, we will never let you be left behind. Ever."

I nearly cried at what she said. Even though I was very aware, of course, that the Cullen's had abandoned me, I hadn't ever though that they had just left me behind. But was what they had done. They had not only abandoned me and left, but they left me behind to wallow in my misery alone with no way to escape. They had so easily left me behind and I wasn't entirely sure they wouldn't do that again.

"You're safe with us." Jane leaned down to whisper in my other ear. "We will always be there to protect you."

Everyone stayed quiet for a few minutes while I gathered myself and took control over my emotions. I wanted to get through all of this without crying. But if I was already this close to breaking down with just talking about Alice, I was very worried about what would happen when they started talking about Edward.

"Alice's main goal was to keep Bella in her life and to get Bella to be a vampire." Sulpicia eventually said. "Although her actions were clearly not always the best, she did the best she could with what information she had. Jasper, I believe, was in a similar situation to both Rosalie and Emmett. He wanted her initially away from the family in order to protect his coven but went along with his mate's wishes because he can't say 'no' to her. I believe Jasper is innocent." Sulpicia declared.

"I agree." Didyme said as her eyes stay trained on me, as if watching to see if I was about to break down again or not.

"Do you believe Alice is as innocent?" Athenodora asked and for a few moments, no one said anything and that made me worried. I didn't want anything to happen to Alice. I didn't want anything to happen to any of the Cullen's.

"I don't believe so, as she did push for Bella to be involved with the Cullen's." Sulpicia said and I was about to argue with her, to defend Alice, but I didn't know exactly what I would have said. Thankfully Sulpicia continued talking to give me more time to think of something. "But ultimately, she wanted Bella to be a vampire and to be with her family. Without Bella's involvement, I highly doubt we ever would have found Bella. She would have likely never had a reason to come to Italy and we rarely bother the Olympia Peninsula. Without Alice's actions, however guilty she is, gave us Bella. I can't punish her for that."

I felt relief sink through my body as I sagged into Heidi, completely relaxing against her in relief. Alice was safe.

"If we were anyone else, she may even think we owe her for bringing us our daughter." Didyme said. "I think granting her, her innocence is a good enough gift of thanks."

Athenodora didn't say anything about Alice, but I could guess that she wasn't happy about letting another Cullen get off without any type of punishment. I was very grateful that she didn't say anything though, not even a snide comment about it. I was even tempted to think that she didn't say anything because she didn't want to say anything to upset me. It was touching.

"Carlisle was blinded by his love for his first turned." Sulpicia said, not bothering to ask what I thought about what happened with Alice and Jasper, which I was very thankful for. I didn't want to say anything that may change their minds about Alice since it seemed she was already on the border of being punished. "Both he and Esme felt so sorry for Edward being the only one without a mate that Carlisle bent to Edward's wishes. It also didn't help that both he and Esme had so much trust in Edward because of his ability that had saved their coven several times when people became too suspicious of their family."

"Did Esme go with what her mate wanted?" Didyme curiously asked.

"She fought to stay with Alice, and even continued to fight after Alice had learned it wouldn't work. But, in the end, she opted to go with her mate. Carlisle truly felt that Edward knew what was best and he felt that since Edward was so adamant that it was best for Bella for them all to leave, and from their complete trust in Edward that had grown over the decades from his ability, he caved." Sulpicia said and I swore her eyes bore into mine and for a few seconds she seemed to be looked for something. She sighed and looked away from and faced forward again to face her mates. "I believe I will have a very intense talk with our old friend and explain to him that if this situation happens one more time, his coven will be disbanded because they can't be trusted to keep our secret. If they leave a human alive and unturned once more, Carlisle will be killed and his coven will be no more."

"I think that is more than fair." Didyme said. "Bella, my dear," She said, earning my attention. "Please bear in mind that we are being extremely lenient with this coven because even though their actions risked our existence being known and that alone is punishable by death, all of their actions lead you to us. If that wasn't the case, they would all be dead. They are getting off with warnings because they weren't the actual ones to break the law, initially at least, and they gave us you. I cannot stress that enough. We are letting them go because of you. Because our love for you outweighs what we know should be done. You mean too much to us for us to do something that may very well cause you to hold a grudge against you."

I had thought that was the case, but I didn't want to believe that I really had such a huge impact on the leaders of vampires, of the Volturi queens. To fully realize that I was able to have such a big influence on them was very mind boggling. I knew it was a great honor to be in that position, but I was still on the fence about if I really wanted it. But, having this connection is saving the Cullen's, my family. Why not start to embrace what is clearly saving who was important to me?

"Now that leaves Edward." Athenodora said. "The boy who willingly stayed with his singer, the boy who can read the minds of mated couples and of mated vampire that had met their singers. The boy who was the best person to know what the difference was between a mate and a singer. The boy who even after being told you have met your true mates and has read the minds of both Didyme and Jasper to confirm the connections from a third party point of view and from the minds of the Jane and Heidi, he continues to deny the connection you so clearly have. He will not be so lucky in escaping punishment." Athenodora said.

"Please don't kill him." I full begged, my hands automatically gripping the Heidi's arms that were wrapped around me. I couldn't believe how nice it felt to be able to grip onto Heidi and to feel so grounded; it was vastly different than when I held onto Edward, it felt safer and more permanent. It also didn't hurt that Heidi, or Jane from her position next to me, didn't even show a hint of discomfort of being next to me like Edward did.

"We can't promise that." Athenodora said with a smirk that made me very nervous.

I may have been able to save the other Cullen's, but I was starting to think I wouldn't be able to save the one Cullen that I wanted to the most.

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry about my erratic updates. I swear I'm trying to do better, I'm just under a lot of stress at the moment and it's affecting my ability to write.

On that note, I feel like if YouTuber's can get paid for their parodies on movies and video games, what can't fanfiction writers? I know why, but I still think it's unfair =/ Or am I the only one that thinks that?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with the series.

A/N: I don't re-read what I write after I've written it. I just use spell check and then call it done. So there are probably lots of mistakes; I apologize in advance for all of them.

* * *

No one said a word. No one moved. It looked as if the Cullen's were waiting for any one of the queens to decide to follow through on their laws and kill Edward. It was the one thing I had begged them not to do. I understood the Cullen's broke the law. I understood the Cullen's were well aware of what would happen if they broke the law; but I didn't care.

I had just spent months of doing anything reckless I could think of just to hear Edwards voice, for my mind to conjure up a vision of him, to keep me sane. I had just flown across the ocean, without any notice to my father, to save the man I had thought was my soulmate from being killed. He was my salvation, and I had saved him, how could I give him up so easily?

But I couldn't deny the pull I felt towards Heidi and Jane. I barely knew them, had only known _of_ them for a week, but I couldn't help but want to know so much more about them. It was like I was addicted to knowing everything about them, to just being around them; and they seemed to be the same way towards me. It was the same way I felt about Edward; at least I thought it was.

"Edward has committed the worst crime we have." Sulpicia said in a soft yet unnerving tone that threatened to send shivers of fear down my spine. "He may have been smart enough to allow Bella to figure out what he was, which allowed him to technically not break the law in means of not telling a human what he and his coven are, but he did not deal with the fallout properly."

I saw the Cullen's tense and I could tell they were waiting for the queens to give their verdict, a verdict that would hurt Edward and likely the family. I myself felt very nervous and couldn't help but lean forward in anticipation as I waited to hear what would happen. I hoped they would do what I wanted, but they were the queens of vampires. They would do what they wanted.

The three queens moved to stand next to each other, just a few feet in front of me. They seemed to be standing as one. They were making it clear that even though one of them was speaking at a time, they really were all speaking together. They were showing a united front.

"There are reasons we don't allow humans to know about vampires." Athenodora said, her voice just as low and just as nerve-wracking. "Humans are afraid of what is different and of what they don't understand. They have a very long history of attacking and killing first and then asking questions. We have our rules in place to keep everyone alive and to not start worldwide panic and murder of our own kind."

She was right. I had never once thought what the reaction may be if the general population found out about human killing vampires. And hearing her explain the rules, nearly made me regret figuring out what the Cullen's were on my own. But at least I did not and would not ever, tell anyone. I kept their secret better than they did.

"If we allowed just one vampire to get away with breaking the laws, it would show weakness on our part. Vampires are not weak; especially those with gifts. Vampires are made to take advantage of weaknesses; the Volturi cannot afford to show any." Didyme said in the same eerie tone as her two mates. "We cannot allow what Edward did to go unpunished. He will have to answer for his poor decisions."

"We can overlook Bella knowing you were all vampires because she figured it out on her own. A small loophole that most would not think to take advantage of, or even care to do so." Sulpicia said as she took a step forward, making me believe she was moments away from saying what was going to happen to Edward. I inched forward just a little more in my seat, causing both Jane and Heidi to take a step forward and to put what I felt were restraining hands on my shoulders; but their hands seemed to give me strength to continue to listen to what the verdict was. "What we cannot overlook is all of you abandoning a human with full knowledge about the existence of vampires. Carlisle, you allowed Edward to manipulate you, and then the entire coven, into leaving Bella. As a coven leader, you leave a lot to be desired."

"A coven leader is supposed to act to protect their coven and ensure the laws are followed. They are the leader of their coven." Athenodora said with a sneer. "You neither protected your proclaimed coven, human included, nor did you ensure the laws were followed. As such, you are no longer permitted to be a coven leader for no less than a century. Hopefully, in that time, you might learn something."

My eyes widened as I heard Athenodora speak. She had just disbanded the Cullen family. She can't do that! I moved to stand up, regardless that both Jane and Heidi could and probably would easily keep me in my seat. Before I could really move to stand and definitely before I could say anything, I caught Alice's eyes. She only shook her head 'no' and gave me a sad smile. She knew what was going to happen and she wanted to let it happen. As much as I wanted to say something, I knew to never go against Alice; even if I thought it meant the Cullen family were falling apart.

"I understand." Carlisle said with a grim look on his face, matching the rest of his families looks. None of them looked overly concerned though. They had to know something I didn't because if my family was getting taken apart, I would be more upset. He wrapped his arm around Esme and pulled her to him, like he was drawing strength from her. None of the Cullen's, even Edward, were acting like I would have thought they would if their coven leader was just demoted. Wasn't it an unwritten rule that all covens had to have some sort of leader?

"That said." Sulpicia said, moving the conversation right along. "Edward needs to be dealt with. He clearly broke the law and manipulated all of you into following him. Per his own thoughts, he knew there was a very high chance that your coven leaving a human would come to our attention long before the human died of old age. But he still wanted to leave in his own misguided belief of saving his… beloved."

I saw Edward tense and for a moment I thought he would either say something or move to do something. But he kept still. His eyes were trained on Sulpicia, I wasn't sure if he was reading thoughts she had directed at him or if he was just reading what she was about to say. I couldn't read where his emotions were and no one else seemed to want to give anything away. I kept glancing back at Alice to see if she could give any hint of what was to come, but she seemed to be solely focused on the queens.

"We have been put in a unique position." Didyme said, her voice calm and clearly misleading. "To protect the ones you love, you tend to want to lock them in an ivory tower and never let them leave. But that would lead to resentment and we can't have that." Didyme took a couple steps backwards, closer towards me and extended her hand out towards me. I wasn't sure if she wanted me to take her hand or not, but I didn't move. I was too nervous to be a part of anything she had planned if it meant hurting Edward or any of the Cullen's.

"In our world, allowing too much freedom could very well end in death by those who want to spite us, or prove a point." Athenodora added.

"Bella is very precious to us and our dear guards. We find that we want her transition here to be as smooth as possible." Didyme said as she lowered her hand as she realized I wasn't going to take it, and I swore that she was making this all up on the spot; likely ignoring everything the queens had already discussed and agreed to.

"She is in her last year of schooling before she's socially allowed to be completely on her own." Sulpicia added. "We figured, why not let her finish her last year?" She asked the Cullen's and I saw all their eyes widen in shock; mirroring my own. I had thought they wanted to keep me here, locked away, and never let me go until everyone I knew was long gone; especially since, depending on what they told Charlie, he may still be looking for me.

"You would allow her to return with us to Forks?" Esme asked and my heart swelled that she was trying to include me once again with her family; although, a part of me scornfully wanted to know how long it would last this second time before they left again.

"We would allow her to go to Forks, if she so desires, to finish her last year of high school and then return here. Backpacking across Europe is apparently a popular choice for some students prior to going to college." Didyme said with a smile. "If she wants, Bella can go back with you and finish her high school career before coming back home."

I couldn't believe they were willing to let me go. I had wanted to leave from the moment I got here but they were all insistent that I had to stay in Italy. I thought, initially, they didn't want me to go. Now, without even giving a hint to me, they were going to let me go? Did that mean I could get on with my life with the Cullen's, like I had never come here in the first place? It seemed too good to be true.

"You're really just willing to let her go with us?" Edward asked with a tone of disbelief and a hint of arrogance that only he could pull off. I almost wanted to yell at him to not question what they were doing, to just let me go with them.

"Well, seeing as none of you can be trusted, there will have to some stipulations; of course." Sulpicia said with a Cheshire grin. "Both Heidi and Jane will be going with her; to ensure her safety and to make sure those mutts you have that treaty with really are not Children of the Moon. I'm afraid we can longer just agree with your own assessment."

My eyes widen just a fraction that they were going to be investigating Jacob and the Pack. I didn't want anything bad to happen to them; but I was also more than sure that I didn't know the full story. After all I've seen from being here, one thing I've come to trust, is that the Cullen's aren't really good with sharing information with me. For instance, just from Sulpicia mentioning Children of the Moon, Athenodora seemed to tense up even more; which I didn't think was even possible and I couldn't think of why she would; other than the Children of the Moon must be dangerous or she just might really hate them. Either is a really good possibility.

"If we find they are Children of the Moon; there will be nothing Bella can say or do that would detract from the fury we lay down on all of you." Athenodora said with a sneer.

"We assure you, that if they were, we would have told you." Esme said from her spot next to Carlisle.

"You'll forgive me if I don't believe a word any of you have to say." Athenodora said, not losing her sneer.

"You'll leave as soon as Bella is ready. If she wants to, of course." Sulpicia said, turning with the other two queens to face me.

"We're sorry we didn't mention this earlier to you." Didyme said as they all approached me. "We only decided just last minute that this would be a good surprise for you and a good show of our good faith that you will return to us."

I wanted to be annoyed that they were making travel plans for me; without consulting me. But the plans they were making were exactly what I wanted. I didn't want to say or do anything that would change their minds… again. I was more than willing to go with whatever they wanted in order to be able to go home. I would be able to see Charlie again. And the pack. I really missed being home.

"I just want to go and see Charlie again." I said, nearly saying I just wanted to go home; but I didn't think we had the same definitions of home and for some reason, I didn't want to point that out to them. "And I do want to finish school." I added on because it was true. I at least wanted that diploma for all the work I had put into school for all those years.

"It will also give you an opportunity to give him a proper goodbye." Didyme said, making me frown. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to Charlie. I had just barely gotten to know him again. But that line of thinking lead to what the queens may have told Charlie when I first got here and they were persistent that I wasn't going to be able to leave. What could they have said that wouldn't be suspicious for me to show up now and then be forced away again; because I was sure the Volturi wouldn't let me ignore them, no matter how much I may or may not wanted to.

"What if she doesn't want to come back?" Edward asked the question that I found I couldn't make myself ask. It was like there was a part of me that knew I would want to come back; even if the majority of me wanted to want to stay in Forks.

"I think you'll find that she will want to come back." Sulpicia hissed at Edward before turning back to face me. "After meeting us, we are sure that you will want to come back to us. It's how the bond works, you will want to be near us for our protection; just as a child seeks protection from its' mother." She explained, and that explanation irked me. Why would I fly halfway around the world for protection when I would be perfectly safe in Forks, with at least the pack, if not the Cullen's?

"What she means, is that with the way a child and parent bond works, is that the child and parent stay within the same coven; to be near each other. To keep each other safe. Given your current human status, we feel more protective than you do of us, at least until you are changed, but the need to protect will still be there." Didyme explained in a soothing tone, clearly expecting me to not be happy about their predictions.

"But if I don't want to go back, will you let me stay there?" I asked, finally finding my voice since Edward was quieted by Felix tightening his grip on his shoulders in a silent warning. The queens clearly still didn't want to hear from him.

"It would pain us greatly if that were the case; but we have history on our side. History shows that the individuals involved in this type of bond, typically do not stray far for too long. The child does tend to stray more so than the parents." Sulpicia answered with a sigh. "We will not force you to come back, we want you to want to come back." She explained and in that moment, it clicked.

They knew I wouldn't be able to fight this supernatural bond; no matter how much I wanted to. Because of that knowledge, they were willing to let me go because they were beyond confidant that I would come back. Unfortunately, even I could see myself eventually coming back; perhaps not as quickly as they would like, but I could still see myself returning and that was what scared me.

"But, though we are willing to allow Bella to visit and finish her schooling; that does not change the fact that we do not trust the Cullen's and that you have all broken the laws; especially young Edward." Sulpicia said with a perfect politician's mask. "After the events I have seen from you, we cannot allow Bella to return and expect her to be safe." Edward growled, but was quickly cut off by a retaliating growl from Athenodora that actually did seem much more frightening than Edward. Both Heidi and Jane wrapped an arm around me when they felt my fear; which oddly enough, helped me completely get over the ancient vampire's voiced anger. "Jane and Heidi will be going with her. They will be welcomed to stay in the Cullen household if they wish to while Bella is in school. In exchange for that curtesy, they will be sure to hunt far enough away to keep any suspicions away from Forks about missing people."

"And if we don't want them in our home?" Edward angrily asked, slightly tearing his clothes around Felix's hold on his shoulder showed Edward was ignoring the warning of being quiet.

"Edward." Esme scolded. "Both Heidi and Jane will be allowed in our household for as long as they wish; and given the circumstances, I believe that is the least we can do." Esme seemed so firm in what she was saying, so opposite of what I was used to from the normally demur woman. It seemed that since Carlisle was no longer allowed to be the coven leader, Esme would take over. I wonder how that would work out.

The other Cullen's didn't seem to bat an eye at Esme taking charge and that made me wonder if perhaps Esme was always the one really in charge and Carlisle simply held the title because he was older and the one to technically start the family. I wondered if Edward or Alice would tell me one day.

"I'm sure you won't have anything to worry about with their presence around your home Edward." Athenodora said with a smile that screamed warning. "You will not be returning with them." Edward immediately yelled in outrage, but Athenodora kept talking as if she hadn't been interrupted. "You broke the laws; be impressed that you are not already dead."

"Do realize though, that if it wasn't for the weak bond we have with Bella and the strong one you have with her, you would be dead." Didyme added. "We will not risk hurting our already fragile bond but we will also not tolerate your complete disregard to the laws." She sternly added.

"As such, you will remain here, under heavy supervision. You will be locked in a room with nothing to do but contemplate your actions; just like a child being sent to their room." Sulpicia said with a sneer. "We will keep you fed if only for our want of not wanting to deal with a starving vampire."

"You are keeping him alive?" Esme asked and the hope in her voice was plain as day.

"For the time being dear." Sulpicia answered. "Depending on his future actions and even thoughts, if they turn to plotting, we will kill him. I will make sure to keep a close eye on every thought he has on a very regular basis."

"For now, you are dismissed to say your goodbyes to Edward and then you may return to Forks. Eventually, Bella and her mates will meet you there and Bella will finish her schooling." Athenodora ordered.

"Can't we say goodbye to Bella as well?" Emmett asked, though he received a sharp look from Rosalie for talking. If I didn't know better, I would say that Rosalie was afraid of what was happening; or just afraid that her husband might say something to anger the queens ever more.

"When will Edward be allowed to leave?" Esme asked, seemingly wanting to take a step forwards, towards the queens, but stopped before she actually did.

"We haven't decided." Sulpicia answered with a carefree tone. "Truthfully; he may never be. Life imprisonment is surely better than a death sentence; though we all know which we would rather give Edward."

"Time will only tell." Didyme answered, giving Sulpicia what seemed to be a warning look. "For now, it seems to be indefinitely. But, as old as we are, we've learned that things tend to change in the distance future. But for now, I wouldn't expect to see Edward anytime soon. You may all say goodbye to him in his new home; but please don't waste too much time, we are still upset with every single one of you and you wouldn't want to overstay your welcome." Didyme warned.

"Of course not." Esme diplomatically said, while giving a look full of regret. I wanted to go over and hug her, but at the same time, I felt like I was glued to my seat and didn't want to move until I was sure no other surprises were going to be thrown my way. But at least Edward was going to live; that was the one thing I had wanted and I got it. "And of Bella?" Esme asked, repeating Emmett's question.

"Why say goodbye when she will be seeing you shortly in Forks?" Athenodora asked with a smirk and a part of me was actually happy that I didn't have to talk to them. After everything that had happened, I wasn't sure if I was ready to face them. I had questions, lots of questions, but I wasn't quite ready to ask them after their coven was just practically torn apart.

"Guards, take Edward to his new room and make sure to keep a heavy eye on all of them to make sure they do not try anything foolish." Athenodora ordered and instantly a group of cloaked guards entered the room and flanked Felix as he practically dragged Edward away. The Cullen's all followed Edward out of the room to presumably say goodbye wherever he was going to be kept. Not one of them turned to give me at least one look of farewell as they left and I wasn't sure how I felt about that; especially when I had actually kind of hoped at least a few of them would.

Once the doors closed behind the departing party of people, the queens turned towards me with small smiles. I knew what was going to be happening; that I was going to be able to go home. But I wasn't stupid enough to think that they weren't going to put stipulations or expectations or something on me being able to go. They were going to give me rules to follow and I wasn't sure how to react to that. I really didn't want to follow their rules; outside of not telling anyone about the existence of vampires of course.

"Dear Bella, I truly hope you do not mind that we sprung this on you without asking." Sulpicia said with her politician's smile that told me she really didn't feel sorry about anything. I really believed she rarely felt truly sorry for anything and probably only for things that affected her mates.

"But we were all confident that you would want to go." Didyme quickly added.

"You really are going to let me go?" I asked, a part of me afraid that it had all been an act and they were going to keep me trapped here.

"Of course we are dear. We keep our word." Sulpicia said with a strong undertone that made me think that them keeping their word held more meaning than I was aware of.

"So I can leave right now then?" I asked, my excitement slowly growing the more I realized that I really might be able to go home.

"You can; not right this moment because we have to make travel arrangements. But we can make it so that you can leave as soon as possible, maybe today or tomorrow, if you wanted." Didyme answered.

A wide grin grew on my face at the thought that possibly today, after I thought I would never see my Forks again, I was going home. I was going to go back to Forks, I was going to see La Push again where I was sure Jacob would probably still be mad at me. But that was okay, because at least I was able to see him again. And Charlie, the first thing I would do is apologize, again, for leaving with nothing but a note. Even though I was technically an adult, I still lived with him and it was incredibly unfair and rude to him to leave without telling him. He deserved more than that.

That train of thought, thinking of Charlie. The queens had already told him something; told him about me not going back. What did they tell him? Would Charlie think I was coming back from the grave? Not only did I not want to gain popularity because I was around and shouldn't be. I really needed to know what he was told so that I could figure something out that Charlie wouldn't be so upset about.

"What did you tell Charlie, about me not going home?" I nervously asked and for once, I actually drew comfort and even strength from Jane and Heidi's arms wrapped around me.

"We wrote a letter, post marked from another city in Italy." Didyme answered right away. "The letter simply said that once you in Italy, you found that you wanted a chance to travel and that that's exactly what you were going to try and do."

I felt my mouth fall open in surprise, I had honestly expected them to just tell him that I died so that I would be forced to never go back again.

"We felt saying you were traveling would be a better way to give your demise; backpackers die and disappear all the time." Sulpicia added. "But this way, you would also be able to go back, claiming to want to finish your high school after all the years put into it, but that you want to finish backpacking across Europe before college."

"At which time, you disappear somewhere, in some other country and a fabricated police report will be given to your father that explains how, I don't know, there was a fire in a hostel you were staying in and you weren't able to get out. Then we make a hostel burn and your father will believe the story." Didyme said, not really helping me to feel better. But no matter what would happen, Charlie would have to believe, in the end, that I had died an early death. Since the day I figured out what the Cullen's were, I was going to have to have to die; one way or another. It would be the second time I would put Charlie through being told something had happened to me; but I knew the second time would be final. I also knew that I wouldn't be able to let on that anything was going to happen.

"So, he thinks I'm just traveling right now?" I asked, to make sure I was understanding correctly.

"Correct. We were just preparing to send him a message about your untimely death; but we apparently no longer need to do that." Athenodora answered. "Instead, we'll just send you."

I was instantly starting to make plans to call Charlie as soon as I was in the United States to at least let him know that I was alive and well. I would have to just ignore the guilt; forget about what I was going to do to him in the near future. I would pretend that I wasn't about to permanently abandon him and that I wasn't going to give any warning to him aside from saying I was apparently going to go backpacking. I felt like the world's worst daughter; but it was best this way.

"What if I decide I don't want to come back?" I asked, already thinking about how hard it would be to say goodbye to Charlie, without really saying goodbye to him. I also couldn't help but think about Jacob and how he would know I would be going back to vampires. I couldn't begin to guess about how he is going to react to that news.

"You will though." Athenodora answered right away.

"But what if I don't." I persisted. Would they force me to come back, or would they let me stay there and have more time with Charlie? I knew there was no way I was going to get out of becoming a vampire; but I still wanted to be one. That wasn't the problem. The problem was the time frame and how soon I was forced to say goodbye to my life. I wanted more time before I had eternity.

The queens looked at each other and I could just barely see that their mouths were just slightly moving. They were talking with each other. Apparently that was one trait all vampires shared: having conversations in of the human who couldn't hear them. Thankfully, it didn't take long for them to bring me back into the conversation.

"Although we highly doubt you would not want to come back," Didyme started and I chose not argue with her because I was sure she wouldn't believe me no matter what I said. "If you were to decide that, of course Heidi and Jane would stay with you. You would have until the end of summer to return; we cannot let someone who knows about vampires just wonder about. We wouldn't force you to change at that moment; but for appearances, we would need to make sure we had a handle of the situation. That would mean we can't just let other vampires hear that we had a human in our castle, let them go and then did nothing about their knowledge." Didyme explained.

"It could very well create anarchy." Sulpicia added.

"So, no matter what; I have to come back here?" I asked. "I couldn't just let the Cullen's change me?" I asked, causing both Jane and Heidi to growl. "Or for me to just be changed there?" I quickly changed my question to appease the two woman.

The queens hesitated on answering me again, but I didn't think they had another conversation. "We highly doubt you won't come home to be changed; but if you pushed the matter, I'm sure you could be changed there." Sulpicia answered, though it seemed like she hated every word she said.

With her answer, I became very determined to make sure I was changed with the Cullen's. I didn't really care too much on who changed me, I just wanted it. I wanted to be changed with the family I had grown to love; even after they abandoned me. Although, to know that Heidi and Jane will be the ones to change me, I felt a sense of happiness that I hadn't thought I'd feel. It was something I had really felt when I had always believed Edward would change me. It was unexpected, but definitely not unpleasant.

That was my biggest concern; being forced to come back. And from what I could tell, they seemed like they would let me stay in Forks; even if they didn't believe I would want to. I still had other concerns, of course there were concerns when it involved the supernatural, but, to me, none of them compared to my concerns about being forced to come back here. I knew I would eventually come back, Edward was here after all, but I wanted to come back when I was a vampire and could defend myself against the Volturi a little more. I would do everything I could to get Edward out of the cell the put him in; it was the least I wanted to do after all the history we had together.

"Let us go to our office and we can make the final arrangements there and go over the smaller details with you." Didyme said as she gestured towards a door. I only nodded my head in agreement as I started to follow the queens. Hopefully returning to Forks wouldn't be as hard as I was starting to think it might be.


End file.
